Síntomas de un Amor no Correspondido
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Flaco, cansado, ojeroso y sin ilusiones: ¿síntomas de un amor no correspondido? ¡De ninguna manera! Draco no podía enamorarse, eso iba en contra de su naturaleza. Todo tenía que ser, como siempre, la culpa de Potter. Fic escrito para Isobelhawk. SLASH.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Síntomas de un Amor no Correspondido  
**Autora:** **PerlaNegra**

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Beta: ****phantasiasuiris** (thank you so much, honey ^^)  
**Advertencias:** EWE (no toma en cuenta el epílogo).  
**Resumen:** Flaco, cansado, ojeroso y sin ilusiones: ¿síntomas de un amor no correspondido? ¡De ninguna manera! Draco no podía enamorarse, eso iba en contra de su naturaleza. Todo tenía que ser la culpa del complejo de héroe que se cargaba Potter, quien parecía determinado a no dejar de salvarlo nunca jamás.

**Número de palabras:** Eh, todavía no se sabe. Pero la autora calcula 6 capítulos de 4 mil o 5 mil palabras cada uno, aproximadamente.  
**Notas:**

1. Este fic ha sido escrito en el marco del FluffyFest organizado por la comunidad del LJ "hd_espanol", y responde al sig. reto proporcionado por Isobelhawk:

Reto: # - 27  
Un anillo, un colgante a juego con el anillo, bonitos plis, si se incluye foto mola mas, "eres tan gay que hasta Emmett parece hetero a tu lado". Pues los dos trabajan juntos, en algo de acción pero muggle, policías, investigadores privados...algo así, no se llevan bien, no se odian, pero tampoco son amigos, solo colegas de trabajo, cosa que no quita que se tomen una cerveza juntos de vez en cuando, solo si los demás compañeros están presentes. Draco tiene una parte veela que conoce, Harry la tiene también, pero ni puta idea, alelado como siempre vamos, eso hará que al final acaben juntos, porque sí, porque los veelas necesitan una pareja y patatin y patatan, tú sabrás como hacerlo realidad.

Me ha costado, pero después de pensarlo durante meses, creo que logré algo. Mi intención inicial era escribir esto como un regalo para Isobelhawk, ya que no le di nada en su cumpleaños. ¡Y sobre todas las cosas, mi intención había sido publicar esto dentro de los tiempos del FluffyFest! xD Pero como es obvio, ya no alcancé a hacerlo :P

2. Fallé en el punto de que Draco y Harry trabajaran en algo muggle; me parecía incompatible si ellos son magos (tal vez si hubiera sido un fic AU :P). Pero aquí, ambos son aurores, que es lo más parecido a los investigadores muggles que hay. Sobre el colgante y el anillo… pues vaya que Isobelhawk me dio varias horas entretenidas mientras buscaba algo adecuado, jaja! No sé si lo que escogí al final sea lo más "bonito", pero creí que se adaptaba a la situación.

3. Al principió pensé en hacer el fic más dramoso y angst, con un título más formal y todo, pero conforme escribía los personajes comenzaron a actuar demasiado crack como hacer de esto algo serio. Así que mi bonito título sacado de una frase de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ se cambió por otro más adecuado (y que fue sugerencia total de Suiris ;D).

4. Cada capítulo tiene una canción de los 80's que me inspira para el Drarry. ¿Que por qué? No tengo la más mínima idea. Tal vez porque la moda de los 80's es lo más espantoso que le ha ocurrido a la humanidad en toda su historia, pero la música sí que fue genial. ^^ (Los síntomas de un amor no correspondido –o de anemia, según se vea-: "flaco, cansado, ojeroso y sin ilusiones" es una frase de la canción "Fotografía", interpretada por un cantante mexicano de los 80's –precisamente-, Oscar Athié. Busquen el video en Youtube, Suiris se los recomienda. A ella le encantó verlo xD).

* * *

** Síntomas de un Amor no Correspondido **

So many times, it happens too fast, you trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past, you must fight just to keep them alive.  
It's the Eye of the Tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival.

_Eye of the Tiger_, Survivor

**Capítulo 1**

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?", se preguntó Draco por centésima ocasión durante ese rato. "¡Yo podría estar en cualquier otro lado, siendo jefe, siendo el mejor!", continuó, quejándose amargamente en su interior aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no serviría de nada y que ni siquiera a él mismo se convencería.

"Sin tener que verle la cara de zopenco a _ese_ imbécil y mucho menos, sin tener que competir con él, y mucho menos tener que…"

La línea de su pensamiento murió al acercarse peligrosamente a la zona donde caía en cuenta de que si estaba ahí, lidiando con Potter en el Ministerio, era porque él, Draco Malfoy, lo había querido así. En el par de años que llevaba laborando en ese departamento, había sostenido ese diálogo interno miles de veces, y siempre lo interrumpía antes de llegar a cualquier conclusión; después de todo, era mucho más fácil culpar a cualquier otra cosa que tomar la responsabilidad que seguramente le correspondía a él.

Tenía varios favoritos a quien culpar, pero El Señor Destino era, de todos, su preferido. Aunque a veces también se le ocurría que podía ser víctima de un terrible hechizo de magia oscura desconocido hasta ese momento por todos, menos por el malévolo y retorcido mago que se lo hubiese arrojado. Porque, a ratos, a Draco le parecía que una ineludible maldición pesaba sobre él, condenándolo a estar siempre en competencia contra el Niño que Vivió, intentando demostrar que él era mejor mago, más capaz y preparado. Pero, lamentablemente, siempre fallando. La fama y el carisma que poseía el Chico Dorado del mundo mágico eran un estigma bastante duro de vencer.

"Lo que estás haciendo aquí, es luchar por lo que quieres, te lo he dicho muchas veces, Y LO VAS A LOGRAR", se respondió a él mismo con tono severo y aún sin estar muy convencido. ¿Realmente tenía alguna oportunidad de sobresalir cuando su competencia era el mismísimo Potter?

De muy mal humor, como se ponía siempre que pensaba en el tema, Draco terminó de escribir la información requerida para refundir de por vida al último delincuente que había capturado su escuadrón. Después de dejarlo a sorteo, Draco había resultado ser el "afortunado" que tendría que llenar todo el papeleo, situación que venía a confirmar que El Señor Destino estaba en contra suya. O que tal vez Weasley era demasiado hábil para hacer trampa en el "Piedra, Papel y Tijera", lo cual resultaba un tanto perturbador.

Draco suspiró profundamente antes de firmar y, cerrando la carpeta con violencia, la arrojó con fastidio hacia un lado de su escritorio.

"El día que YO sea el jefe, no tendré que volver a llenar un maldito papel jamás", pensó, intentando darse ánimos mientras se frotaba sus doloridos dedos. No estaba seguro de qué era peor: si estar realizando el trabajo de los demás —al escribir el reporte de los arrestos— o tener que salir a arriesgar el pellejo en las misiones de campo. Al menos, cuando estaba encerrado en su oficina escribiendo, tenía la ventaja de estar a solas gozando de su propia compañía y sin tener que soportar convivir y trabajar con sus colegas, los cuales eran en su mayoría, una bola de mensos. Estúpidos incompetentes en general que le hacían pensar a cualquiera "Si ésos se supone que son los magos de élite, no quiero conocer a los demás, muchas gracias" y que volvían su estancia en el departamento de aurores aún más trágica y cargante de lo que era ya.

A veces, como ese día, se preguntaba si había sido sensato dedicarse a la carrera de auror. Pero no le duraba mucho tiempo el pensamiento amargo, pues casi de inmediato se decía que sí, porque eso era lo que quería ser, llegar a ser el jefe de toda la panda de babosos que integraban el departamento y demostrarles lo que un buen liderazgo era capaz de lograr. Callarles la boca a todos los que dijeron que él jamás podría llegar a ser parte importante e influyente del sistema que alguna vez persiguió a la propia familia Malfoy.

Y sobre todo, lo que más deseaba con el alma, era ganarle ese puesto a Potter. Cosa que estaba dispuesto a conseguir aun así fuera a costa de redactar un millón de informes —cosa que él hacía mucho mejor que Potter— o de salir a arriesgar la vida persiguiendo a un peligroso delincuente. Bueno, aunque en esto último el truco era hacer creer al jefe que "arriesgaba" la vida, pero la verdad era que Draco jamás lo hacía de esa manera. Su integridad y su vida eran demasiado importantes para él y para su familia, mucho más que el ver tras las rejas al peor mago oscuro visto en el Reino Unido después de Voldemort.

Mientras observaba los papeles que acababa de terminar de llenar y trataba de adivinar la siguiente misión que le sería asignada, Draco se pasó la pluma por los labios sin poner mucha atención a lo que hacía. Con un poco de suerte y manteniendo el estupendo récord que llevaba, tal vez Shacklebolt ahora sí se decidiría al fin a nombrarlo jefe a él (tenía que hacerlo, Draco era el mejor por mucho, jamás había cometido un error, ni siquiera de ortografía). El puesto de jefe de aurores llevaba casi un año vacante, pues Shacklebolt alegaba que nadie ahí tenía las agallas ni la inteligencia como para dirigir a toda la banda de desastrosos aurores, pero el impecable servicio de Draco tendría que hacerlo cambiar de opinión tarde o temprano. Tenía que ser, porque para Draco, convertirse en el líder, en el jefe de todos (y sobre todo del cabeza rajada de chorlito, Potter), era su más grande sueño dorado.

—Quisiera ser pluma para besarte los labios así… Malfoy.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con molestia, sin ni siquiera dignarse a levantar la vista hacia el recién llegado. Suspiró con fastidio (esperando que el otro lo comprendiera así), tiró la pluma hacia un lado y le señaló la carpeta con los pergaminos que acababa de terminar de escribir.

—Ya puedes llevárselo a tu jefe. Dile que he terminado y antes de que preguntes, la respuesta es sí: he escrito hasta el último detalle del delito y del arresto —soltó Draco con rapidez, mirando con desprecio al mago parado ante su puerta—. Y no necesitas desear ser una pluma, Pucey —agregó con una sonrisa perversa—, tú ya tienes pluma de sobra para dar y repartir. De hecho, eres tan gay que Emmett parece hetero a tu lado.

Adrian Pucey, el asistente personal de Shacklebolt y ex compañero de Draco del colegio, soltó una risita mientras daba un par de pasos hasta su escritorio y tomaba la carpeta.

—¿Emmett? —preguntó con sorna—. ¿Quién es ése?

Draco rodó los ojos. Claro, un vago como Pucey no se habría molestado en averiguar qué era la televisión ni aun al final de la guerra, cuando todos los sangre puras inteligentes —como Draco— habían decidido informarse sobre el mundo muggle para adaptarse a los tiempos que corrían. Partiendo de esa base, resultaba natural que no conociera a aquel personaje de ficción. Draco no se molestó en sacar a su interlocutor de la ignorancia; tenía cosas mucho más importantes qué hacer.

—Olvídalo. Ah, por cierto, también eres tan idiota que haces que Michael, amigo de Emmett, parezca un genio.

Esa vez, el gesto de Pucey se arrugó con una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Deja de llamarme idiota, Malfoy! —le gritó, señalándolo con la carpeta y perdiendo todo gesto seductor.

—Porque si no, ¿qué? —preguntó Draco arrastrando las palabras con infinito aburrimiento. Vio que Pucey empalidecía por momentos, recordando que él no era rival para Draco; jamás lo había sido en sus tiempos de colegio, mucho menos ahí en el Ministerio. Al final, dio un paso hacia atrás y le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Sé que no duermes pensando en mí, Malfoy —le dijo y Draco arrugó la cara con un gesto de asco—. Sé que sueñas en cómo seducirme pero te cuesta aceptarlo porque siempre has sido así de orgulloso. —Draco bufó pero Pucey no se calló—: Sé que te mueres por intimar conmigo y así conocer el secreto que me ha llevado hasta donde estoy parado…

Esa vez, Draco se rió con ganas.

—Claro, Pucey, claro… como si ser el perro faldero del actual Ministro fuera mi más grande aspiración. —Volvió a mirar a Pucey aun con más asco que antes—. Y respecto a lo otro, te aseguro que tenerte cerca de mí no es ningún maldito sueño, sino una completa y espeluznante pesadilla, grandísimo imbécil.

La cara de Adrian Pucey estaba tan roja que Draco creyó que ardería en cualquier momento.

—¡No-no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo! —comenzó a balbucear su antiguo compañero de Slytherin, dando un amenazador paso hacia Draco, blandiendo hacia él la carpeta de los papeles como si fuera una espada—. ¡No tienes idea de la cantidad de hombres que desearían tener la oportunidad que tú tienes conmigo! —De pronto cambió su semblante enojoso por una mueca provocativa y añadió en voz baja—: Yo podría interceder por ti para que Shacklebolt te nombrara jefe de aurores, Malfoy. Lo único que tendrías que hacer es… agradecérmelo un poco.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó Draco, inclinándose hacia delante y bajando la voz del mismo modo que Pucey lo había hecho. Su fingido interés provocó que Pucey resplandeciera con una sonrisa triunfal.

—En serio, Draco —afirmó Pucey, la lasciva brillando en sus ojos negros—. Puedo asegurarte el puesto, Shacklebolt tiene en muy alta estima mi opinión. No sabes el centenar de cuestiones que ha decidido después de haberme consultado. Con respecto a este asunto del futuro jefe de aurores me he reservado comentarle nada. Quería saber si tú estás dispuesto a… ser amable conmigo a cambio de recomendarte.

Draco se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos, como si realmente pensara en la propuesta de Pucey, pero lo que en verdad analizaba era en cuál sería la mejor manera de quitarse al fin animal de encima. A pesar de no ser feo, Pucey le causaba repugnancia por ser tan completamente rastrero y conformista. No podía tenerle respeto a alguien que siempre había estado tan debajo de él, tan a la sombra.

—Yo sería capaz de mucho por llegar al puesto que merezco —susurró finalmente, haciendo que Pucey se inclinara más sobre el escritorio para escucharlo mejor—, incluso sería capaz de ponerle el culo a un lambiscón como tú si estuviera convencido de que en verdad serviría de algo. Pero la verdad es que una recomendación de tu parte sería contraproducente; para Shacklebolt no eres más que el mugroso elfo que le sirve su té todas las mañanas, sin cerebro y sin gracia suficiente como para emitir una opinión decente.

De nuevo, el expresivo rostro de Pucey mudó de gesto a velocidad vertiginosa.

—¡Maldito arrogante! —gritó, incorporándose un poco y golpeando la carpeta con violencia contra el escritorio de Draco—. ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras!

Draco sacó su varita de debajo del escritorio en el instante mismo que Pucey se acercó más hacia él, invadiendo desagradablemente su sagrado espacio personal y llevándose la mano al bolsillo de la túnica, seguramente en búsqueda de la de él.

—_¡Depulso!_ —exclamó Draco, hechizándolo aún antes de que Pucey se diera cuenta siquiera de que Draco le estaba apuntando.

El encantamiento empujó con gran fuerza a un incrédulo Pucey hasta el corredor, provocando que se golpeara contra el muro y que los pergaminos que todavía tenía en una de sus manos salieran desparramados por todos lados. Draco se puso de pie con gran rapidez y caminó hacia la puerta, sin bajar la varita y sin dejar de apuntarle al desgraciado.

Pucey lo miró con los ojos desorbitados cuando Draco llegó hasta él y le colocó la varita en la garganta.

—Ahora, ¿quién es el que se va a tragar algo, Pucey? —masculló Draco, oprimiendo la varita con saña. Pucey sólo gimió mientras cerraba los ojos—. Ya te había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que no me interesas, que no me interesarás jamás y que yo no mezclo los negocios con el placer. ¿Por qué no puedes comprender las sutilezas? Déjame tranquilo de una puta vez o te arrepentirás —finalizó con voz grave—. ¿De acuerdo?

Pucey comenzaba a asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza cuando un grito resonó desde el fondo del corredor:

—¡Malfoy!

Una manaza lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a girar. Y antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, Draco se encontró bajo la penetrante mirada verde de su compañero y rival, el "Me Meto Hasta en Donde no me Llaman", Harry Potter.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gritó Potter bastante alterado. Parado junto a un divertido Ron Weasley, miraba alternadamente entre Draco y Pucey, regalándoles a ambos expresiones ubicadas en el mismo grado de desconfianza, como si no estuviera seguro cuál de esos dos ex Slytherins tenía la culpa del altercado—. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó al fin, bajando la voz pero sonando tan indignado como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

Draco miró a los otros dos aurores con resentimiento, intentando esconder la varita y sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde para ello. Lo último que necesitaba era que Shacklebolt recibiera un reporte de mala conducta o de abuso de poder de él y mucho menos presentado por el mismísimo Harry Potter y la madre que lo parió.

Se guardó la varita con gran parsimonia y les dirigió a Potter y Weasley la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas.

—Qué gusto, Potter. Siempre tan puntual. —Potter respondió a su saludo con un arqueamiento de cejas—. A Pucey —comenzó a narrar Draco, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el mencionado y quien todavía se encontraba apoyado contra la pared como si su vida dependiera de ello—, lo ha estado molestando un pervertido los últimos días. Y yo, con la piedad que me caracteriza, me ofrecí a ayudarle enseñándole un poco de defensa personal —finalizó Draco con voz melosa.

Weasley resopló y meneó la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y clavaba la mirada en el suelo, como si no pudiera decidir si la mentira de Draco lo divertía o no lo sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Potter, por su parte, miró inquisitivamente hacia Pucey.

—¿Eso es cierto? —le preguntó sin pizca de amabilidad. Era obvio que a él tampoco le agradaba el asistente de Shacklebolt en lo más mínimo.

Eso bastó para que Pucey recuperara su aplomo y habitual sarcasmo. Enderezó su postura y los colores le volvieron al rostro de inmediato.

—En efecto, así fue —respondió, mintiendo aún con más soltura que el mismo Draco (éste estaba seguro de que Pucey temía una demanda de acoso sexual tanto como a él le aterrorizaba la idea de pensar en Potter como el futuro jefe del departamento de aurores). Pucey titubeó un poco ante la severa mirada del Nene Dorado y se giró hacia Draco—. Bien, Malfoy, gracias por todo. Espero que pronto podamos continuar con… las lecciones —le dijo, las últimas dos palabras pronunciadas de una manera tan sugerente que ni siquiera un despistado como Potter podía no darse cuenta de la insinuación latente.

Draco frunció los labios, furioso por no poder decirle a Pucey por dónde podía meterse "sus lecciones" y casi deseando que de verdad se presentase una segunda ocasión de poder darle su merecido. Tuvo que conformarse con responderle a Pucey con un inexpresivo arqueamiento de cejas. Sin embargo, observó, casi con satisfacción, la manera en que Potter entrecerraba los ojos con enorme desconfianza hacia el asistente. Incluso Weasley había dejado de sonreír, como si presintiera que la situación era más seria de lo que en un principio aparentaba. Pucey se alejó con rapidez de ellos, y los tres aurores lo miraron partir sin decir palabra.

—Malfoy —soltó Potter de repente, concentrando toda su fastidiosa atención en Draco—, ¿estás seguro de que aquí no sucede… algo más?

Draco ni siquiera lo miró a la cara mientras liberaba un bufido y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Nada que no pueda solucionar sin la sagrada intervención del milagroso San Potter, muchas gracias.

—No necesitas hacerte el gracioso, Malfoy —se entremetió Weasley con voz airada—. Harry sólo está tratando de…

Draco giró su cuerpo hacia él, con tal mueca de hastío en el rostro que Weasley se silenció de inmediato, pero no por eso dejó de mirarlo como si Draco fuera el bicho más feo del planeta.

—Sé lo que Potter está tratando de hacer, Weasley. Fingir un interés en mi bienestar que en realidad no siente, para luego salvarme de oh-no-sé-cuántas desventuras y quedar bien con Shacklebolt, jugando al héroe, como siempre.

Weasley abrió la boca para decir algo, y por el sonrojo en su cara se le notaba que estaba demasiado alterado por lo recién establecido por Draco, quien no comprendía cuál era el punto de aquella discusión; ¿desde cuándo a ésos dos les importaba lo que Draco pensara de ellos? No obstante, antes de que Weasley pudiera decir "pío", Potter se le adelantó:

—Piensa lo que gustes, Malfoy —le dijo duramente.

Draco le dedicó una enorme y encantadora sonrisa.

—Ya lo hago, muchas gracias por tu bendición.

Su sonrisa tuvo un extraño efecto en Potter, pues de repente éste se le quedó mirando casi boquiabierto y como si hubiera olvidado de qué iba su conversación.

Weasley resopló con enfado y tomó al Cara Rajada del brazo, tironeando de él.

—De acuerdo, Malfoy. Bien dicen que el dragón cree que todos son de su condición —dijo Weasley con voz socarrona—. Pero mientras te burlas de nosotros y piensas lo peor de lo peor, aprovecha el tiempo y mueve tu pálido trasero hacia la oficia de Shacklebolt.

Draco sintió que comenzaba a sudar frío. Potter y Weasley no podían acusarlo de mala conducta después de todo, ¿o sí? El héroe y la comadreja parecieron notar su desconcierto porque ambos se soltaron a reír mientras pasaban de largo ante Draco, tomando el rumbo hacia los ascensores del Ministerio.

Draco vaciló en seguirlos. ¿El gilipollas estaba hablando en serio o no?

Weasley lo miró por encima del hombro y le dijo, una gran sonrisa iluminando su cara de idiota:

—Antes de que te cagues, Malfoy: Shacklebolt quiere vernos a los tres en su oficina, pero no para regañarte por tus desmanes, sino para asignarnos una nueva misión.

Draco le hizo gestos despectivos y comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos, procurando dejar una gran distancia de por medio y haciéndolo lo más digno que pudo conseguir. Pero no pudo evitar, a pesar de los metros que los separaban, escuchar a Potter riéndose entre dientes y murmurar "Nunca dejará de ser el mismo cobarde de siempre". "Y el mismo insensible", escuchó que le respondía Weasley.

—Dios mío, qué par de reinonas —murmuró Draco entre dientes, deseando poder seguir encerrado en su oficina.

Y era en momentos como ése cuando Draco se cuestionaba sin cesar si sus padres no tendrían razón en lo que le decían a cada oportunidad: que elegir la carrera de auror como medio de sustento había sido un error garrafal.

Debido a la falta de un jefe en el departamento de aurores, era el mismo Shacklebolt en persona quien se encargaba de asignar los escuadrones que salían a las misiones de campo. Por alguna extraña razón, el Ministro parecía tener una insana obsesión por verlo a él furioso y a punto de perder los estribos. Porque si no, Draco no comprendía por qué, invariablemente, lo integraba en el mismo equipo donde estaban Potter y Weasley.

Si Draco no hubiera estado tan convencido de que él era del agrado de Shacklebolt y que éste lo consideraba uno de sus aurores más valiosos del cuerpo, hubiera creído que el mandarlo a misiones con Potter era una manera de presionarlo para que renunciara y se largara corriendo de ahí.

—Básicamente —dijo de repente la desagradable voz de Potter, sacando a Draco de su ensimismamiento—, nuestra misión consiste en ir a Glencoe, revisar el perímetro y asegurarnos de que las desapariciones no tienen relación alguna con eventos o criaturas mágicas, ¿cierto?

Shacklebolt pareció pensarlo durante un momento antes de responder.

—Si yo fuera ustedes, no estaría tan confiado en que esto no tiene nada que ver con magia, Harry. Del mismo modo, tampoco creo que sea algo sencillo ni mucho menos inofensivo. Hay que tener en cuenta que no son ni dos ni tres los desaparecidos. Son más de cien personas extraviadas en esa ruta de paseantes en menos de cinco meses. No quiero que se distraigan ni por un segundo, ni que olviden que pueden estar tras la huella de un peligroso y muy listo asesino de muggles.

Revisó los pergaminos que tenía sobre su elegante escritorio y, tomando un mapa, que Draco sabía, ubicaba los posibles rastros de eventos mágicos en la zona mostrada, Shacklebolt lo desplegó y colocó encima de todo lo demás, mostrándoselo a los aurores y obligándolos a inclinarse sobre el papel para poder mirar bien.

—Las Tierras Altas Escocesas —dijo Shacklebolt con solemnidad y haciendo que su voz sonara todavía más ronca y profunda—. Hermosos y salvajes parajes, fríos, traicioneros, implacables. Y, lo peor, llenos de magia antigua y en muchos casos, para desventaja de los muggles, poblado de seres que odian su presencia invasora ahí. —Shacklebolt suspiró y meneó la cabeza, como si no pudiera comprender las razones que alguien podría tener para salir de la seguridad de sus hogares e ir a pasear por los helados páramos del norte de Escocia—. Ese mismo peligro latente parece actuar como un imán para los muggles. Les encanta ese tipo de cosas que ellos llaman "deportes extremos". ¿Alguien comprende por qué pueden querer ponerse en riesgo y lo peor, sin poseer magia alguna? ¡Su obsesión por encontrar al dragón que ellos llaman "Nessie" supera lo increíble! Nos ha traído infinidad de problemas desde hace años; el departamento de Criaturas Mágicas se las ve negras para mantener oculto al dragón en el fondo del lago.

—Entonces —comenzó a hablar Draco en cuanto Shacklebolt terminó de quejarse de la legendaria intrepidez muggle—, ¿usted cree que esos muggles desaparecidos han sido efectivamente asesinados por algún agente mágico?

Shacklebolt suspiró y usó su varita para iluminar un área en el mapa. Era un círculo perfecto alrededor de lo que parecía ser la nada, alejado a kilómetros de cualquier población.

—Todas las desapariciones han ocurrido justo dentro de este perímetro. Ningún cuerpo, ninguna señal de violencia. Simplemente, los muggles parecen desvanecerse en el aire. La policía muggle está tan desconcertada que han obligado a su Primer Ministro a recurrir a nosotros. Y yo, personalmente… no creo que sea coincidencia que estos extraños eventos ocurran en un espacio de tierra tan pequeño y no sean obra de la magia.

Draco bajó la vista hacia el mapa y suspiró. A pesar de que los muggles no eran santo de su devoción, no pudo evitar tener que reprimir un escalofrío al imaginar el destino de aquellos desdichados… cuerpos tal vez convertidos en algo menos que una piedra, o devorados por quién sabe cuál criatura mágica y espantosa.

Shacklebolt sacó otro pequeño papel del montón que tenía en su escritorio.

—Estos son los datos de su contacto en Glencoe. Y esto —dijo, tomando una botella vacía de alguna bebida muggle—, es el traslador que deberán tomar en cuanto estén preparados para partir.

Draco y Potter estiraron el brazo hacia Shacklebolt al mismo tiempo, bruscamente y casi tumbándose el uno al otro en el proceso. El ministro los miró a los dos con enojo mal disimulado y, sin decir palabra, le pasó los dos artículos a Weasley.

—Weasley, tú quedas asignado como el líder en esta misión —destinó Shacklebolt con molestia—. Hazme favor de poner a éste par a trabajar en equipo.

Weasley les dedicó una enorme y malévola sonrisa burlona a Potter y a Draco, la cual, ésta ya sabía, no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Será un placer, jefe —dijo Weasley antes de darse la media vuelta y salir.

Draco y Potter se dedicaron el uno al otro una mirada de mutuo y profundo odio y, apenas despidiéndose del Ministro, salieron a toda prisa detrás de Weasley.

* * *

_Okay, antes de que el mundo entero me asesine y, después de eso, me recuerde que había prometido no comenzar nada antes de terminar lo empezado, explicaré que este fic lo escribí para cumplir mi parte en un festival drarry que organizamos Selene2000 y yo en la comunidad arriba mencionada. Si quieren leer otros fics que participaron en dicho festival, y mirar unos hermosísimos arts que hicieron especialmente para él, dénse una vuelta por aquí (quitar los espacios en blanco al pegar):_

http: //community. livejournal. com/hd_espanol/23078. html


	2. Capítulo 2

There you were on your own, looking like you were the only one around.  
I had to be with you, nothing else that I could do.  
I should have been away but I knew I had to stay.

_Last train to London_, Electric Light Orchestra

**Capítulo 2**

El estrecho valle de Coe, asiduo destino turístico entre los muggles y considerado uno de los sitios naturales más bellos de Escocia, no poseía grandes ciudades ni complejos hoteleros. Con apenas un puñado de habitantes, el pueblo de Glencoe albergaba unas cuantas posadas, pubs y restaurantes que, increíblemente, sí resultaban suficientes para brindar alojamiento nocturno a los agotados caminantes que se aventuraban durante el día entre las hermosas cañadas que rodeaban el valle.

Fue en una de esas pequeñas posadas a donde fue a parar el trío de aurores del cual Draco formaba parte, y no porque tuvieran muchas ganas de socializar o de celebrar alguna misión triunfal, oh, no.

Draco, al igual que los otros dos, llegó al pub de la posada con un humor de perros, literalmente arrastrado por Potter y por Weasley porque, le dijeron ellos, no podían regresar a Londres a presentar su informe sin haber elaborado un plan previo para enfrentar las consecuencias de su error. Para desgracia de Draco, que lo único que quería era regresar a su casa para darse un baño, la Comadreja hizo abuso de su autoridad como el "líder" de la misión para subordinarlo a su puto antojo y casi sólo por fastidiar.

Los tres estaban que no los calentaba el sol después de aquel agotador día, de una ardua búsqueda e investigación, de haber peleado tres contra uno y aun así, haber perdido vergonzosamente. De los tres, Draco —como siempre— se había llevado la peor parte: había sido petrificado, estado a punto de morir bajo el peso de una piedra gigante y, por si todo eso fuera poco, ahora era culpado por Weasley de su fracaso. Y todo porque Potter, que había acorralado al mago fugitivo y estaba a punto de atraparlo, lo había dejado escapar sólo para salvar a Draco.

De nada le sirvió a Draco alegar que todo había salido mal por la estupidez de Weasley, que insistió en hacer las cosas "correctamente" y atenerse a las putas reglas en vez de actuar por instinto. Porque, sí, todo había ido bien hasta el momento en que la comadreja al mando decidió portarse educado.

Todo había ido bien cuando establecieron contacto con el detective muggle con el que los había mandado Shacklebolt, y el cual les brindó la información que necesitaban además de indicarles el sitio exacto de las desapariciones. Todo seguía yendo bien cuando se trasladaron a la agreste región, y después de una serie de hechizos para revelar presencia mágica, notaron una choza oculta justo en el medio de la zona donde habían ocurrido las desapariciones. Incluso todo siguió yendo bien cuando descubrieron que la pequeña vivienda, escondida bajo un hábil tipo de encantamiento desilusionador y el cual le servía de perfecto camuflaje, resultó ser el hogar de un hostil, viejo y feo mago, bastante poderoso para su edad y el gusto de Draco.

Entonces, ahí fue cuando las cosas dejaron de ir bien. Weasley, en la cúspide del absurdo y la estupidez, insistió en que siguieran las reglas que les prohibían catear viviendas si no existía una prueba contundente de culpabilidad ("¿Qué tal si es la casa de una pobre ancianita, o de una bruja soltera con ocho hijos que…?"), por lo que los tres aurores se habían visto obligados a tocar amablemente a la puerta de aquel ermitaño gruñón.

Shacklebolt había tenido razón al decir que alguien que había cometido tantos crímenes sin ser descubierto tenía que ser alguien inteligente y capaz, muy duro de pelar. Y sobre todo, había tenido razón al haberles advertido que no se confiaran. Fue realmente lamentable que fuera justo ese consejo al que menos caso hicieran: cuando el mago les había abierto la puerta, los tres jóvenes magos lo miraron tan decrépito y acabado que realmente dudaron que fuera el sospechoso al cual estaban siguiéndole el rastro.

Incluso Draco, observando el comportamiento amable y e inofensivo del anciano, llegó a creer que tal vez Weasley había tenido razón al no permitirles entrar a la fuerza a la choza (no que hubiera pensado en decírselo a la Comadreja, claro). Entonces, los aurores comenzaron a interrogarlo con la guardia más que baja, pero en cuanto le mencionaron que iban de parte del Ministerio, aquel mago (que más tarde los chicos sabrían —por su firma mágica— que se llamaba Roderick Campbell) respondió a la gentil (y ridícula) solicitud de los aurores lanzándoles maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, bastante determinado a convertirlos en parte de sus estadísticas de indeseables exterminados sin contemplación y que obligó a los aurores a ponerse a resguardo tras unas rocas enormes.

Sin embargo, Draco fue alcanzado por un encantamiento paralizador —del cual no estaba del todo seguro que su autor hubiese sido Campbell— justo antes de poder ocultarse. Potter aprovechó ese leve momento de distracción para salir de su refugio, con Campbell en la mira y listo para detenerlo. Pero antes de que pudiera atacar con nada al anciano, éste levitó una de las tantas piedras gigantescas que rodeaban su casa y la lanzó directo hacia Draco, quien, horrorizado, la vio venir sin poder hacer nada para protegerse. Fue entonces cuando toda su vida pasó ante sus ojos: escasos milisegundos en los que vio la historia de su breve existencia.

Campbell no era nada estúpido. Había hecho justo eso para quitarse la atención de Potter de encima, pues éste, en vez de atacarlo como había estado a punto de hacerlo, se giró hacia Draco para lanzarle un bruto y mal conjurado _Depulso_ —qué ironía, el mismo encantamiento empujador que apenas unas horas antes Draco había usado contra Pucey—que arrastró a Draco por el rocoso suelo el par de metros que eran necesarios para salvarle la vida. Y esos segundos bastaron para que Campbell corriera a una velocidad sorprendente —tratándose de un anciano—, hacia un sitio donde poder desaparecerse.

Draco nunca supo cuál cosa lo sorprendió más: si el hecho de que Potter lo salvara _de nuevo_, o el descubrimiento de que, durante la visión de toda su vida, fuera Potter una de las personas que apareciese con mayor frecuencia en los eventos importantes de la misma, superado apenas por sus propios padres.

Por Merlín. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?

"¿Cuál aquello?", escuchó Draco que le preguntaba su propia consciencia cuando Weasley y él se sentaron nada suavemente sobre un par de duras sillas de madera en el pub mientras Potter iba a la barra por cerveza para los tres. "¿Que Potter te haya salvado la vida otra vez cuando le habría caído de perlas que la roca te aplastara? ¿O el hecho de que sea él un gran protagonista en tu breve y miserable vida?"

Draco se aseguró de darle una patada fortísima a su consciencia por preguntar cuestiones imposibles de responder y aceptó sin discutir —pero también sin agradecer— la pinta con cerveza oscura que Potter le colocó en la mano, dedicándole una mirada cargada con el más puro y profundo odio. Potter le correspondió la mirada del mismo dulce modo.

Incluso para Draco, era difícil saber cuál de los dos estaba más enojado.

Draco estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas desde que Potter le había salvado la vida, gritándole a él y a Weasley que prefería morir mil veces antes de continuar siendo salvado por el Chico Dorado una y otra vez.

—¡¿NO ENTIENDES, IMBÉCIL?! —le había gritado Draco a Potter en cuanto Weasley le quitó de encima la maldición que lo mantenía paralizado—. ¡Con cada ocasión que me salvas la vida, mi deuda de mago se acrecienta cada vez más! ¡MÁS Y MÁS!

Potter lo había mirado llanamente, lidiando cómo estaba él con sus propios problemas inferiores, como si él mismo no pudiese creer que el sospechoso se le hubiese escapado de aquella manera, usando el baratísimo y viejo truco de atacar a uno para que el otro se viese obligado a ayudarle. Era la primera vez en todos sus años como aurores que les sucedía algo así a cualquiera de ellos dos. Weasley no contaba porque él siempre acompañaba a Potter a las mismas misiones, así que, de manera automática, los éxitos de Potter eran también los del oportunista pelirrojo.

Además, Weasley no era uno de los candidatos a ser jefe de departamento, según le había contado Pucey a Draco. Se suponía que la batalla por el puesto se libraba entre Potter y Malfoy, y nadie más, siendo éstos dos los favoritos y consentidos de Shacklebolt.

Aunque a partir de su fracaso de aquella tarde, Draco dudaba que el Ministro continuara considerándolos del mismo modo.

Fue así que los tres aurores terminaron aquella desafortunada noche, sentados en silencio alrededor de una mesita junto al fuego en un pequeño pub de Glencoe, rumiando su derrota, bebiendo a sorbos una cerveza que les sabía mucho más amarga de lo normal y cada uno lidiando con sus propias furias y demonios interiores.

Draco empinó su pinta y la terminó de un trago. Colocó el vaso ruidosamente sobre la mesa, atrayendo la mirada de Potter y de Weasley hacia él. Había un detalle que le molestaba mucho más que el haber dejado escapar a Campbell, y no iba a permitir que pasara un segundo más sin averiguar el motivo.

—¿Por qué, grandísimo estúpido, preferiste empujarme a mí de debajo de la roca en vez de detener a Campbell? —le preguntó a Potter en un peligroso y silbante susurro—. Lo tenías en la mira, pudiste haberlo atrapado… ¿Por qué lo dejaste escapar?

Potter también colocó su vaso sobre la mesa, aún con bebida y con mucha más delicadeza que Draco. Miró al rubio directamente a los ojos, y Draco notó que los verdes del héroe brillaban con algo que parecía desesperación e impotencia. Weasley, en cambio, se removió inquietamente en su lugar, como si prefiriera estar en mil sitios diferentes en vez de ahí pero al mismo tiempo, sin atreverse a dejar a aquellos dos a solas.

Draco miró a Weasley con bastante resentimiento, todavía culpándolo a él por todo lo que acababa de acontecer.

—No está en mi naturaleza permitir que otros mueran o sufran daño si puedo evitarlo, Malfoy —respondió Potter mascullando entre dientes. Se oía molesto, pero también preso de una extraña calma.

Draco volvió la cara hacia él y lo miró con más odio, si cabía. Le hacía hervir la sangre que Potter pudiera estar tan tranquilo cuando él, en cambio, se sentía completamente furioso contra aquellos dos.

—Eres un tonto redomado, Potter —le dijo Draco, con ganas de herirlo de alguna manera, deseando desestabilizarlo, necesitando demostrar que él también era capaz de remover los cimientos del otro. Clavó sus ojos directamente en los del héroe y las palabras salieron solas, sabiendo bien que serían las que más herirían; porque si había algo con lo cual siempre un Slytherin podía contar, era con atacar los escrúpulos de un Gryffindor—: ¿No te das cuenta que al escapar, Campbell continuará asesinando gente? ¿No te remorderá la conciencia saber que tú pudiste haber evitado la muerte de todos aquellos a los que él mate de hoy en adelante?

Potter pareció titubear ante sus palabras. El gesto de su rostro se descompuso en uno de gran preocupación y Draco supo que había dado en el blanco, que a Potter ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar en eso. Sonrió con burla, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor al torturar a su compañero de aquella manera.

—No estás siendo nada justo, Malfoy —intervino Weasley con voz rabiosa—. ¿Cómo puedes reprocharle a Harry el haberte salvado la vida? —Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero Weasley lo atajó—: ¡Y no me salgas con la patraña de la deuda de mago y estupideces de esa índole! Siendo compañeros de equipo, es nuestro deber cuidarnos la espalda, cuidar unos de los otros. Seguramente habrá alguna ocasión en la que tú tengas que hacer lo mismo por Harry o por…

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con tantas ganas que medio pub se giró a ver cuál era el motivo de tanta diversión.

—¿Yo? —consiguió preguntar cuando pudo parar de reírse, dándose cuenta de que Potter lo miraba con intenso resentimiento, y Weasley, simplemente, parecía anonadado—. ¿Salvarles la vida… a ustedes? —Se rió un poco más—. Qué poco me conoces, Weasley. Jamás haría tal cosa si eso implica dejar en libertar a un asesino peligroso. Yo soy de la idea que a veces hay ciertos sacrificios que vale la pena realizar por el bien común.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una losa de piedra en el ánimo de los otros dos, quienes intercambiaron una mirada llena de significación. Weasley parecía decirle a Potter "¿No te lo dije?".

Un incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos y Draco se preguntó si no habría ido demasiado lejos al confesar su verdadero sentir. Parecía que existían temas demasiado sensibles para los ánimos Gryffindor y los cuales era mejor tratar con precaución.

—Además —añadió, dándole vueltas a su vaso vacío entre las manos y preguntándose vagamente por qué la camarera no venía a su mesa para volverlo a llenar—, el asunto de las deudas de mago no es tan banal como tú crees, Weasley. No es cuestión de palabra, sino de _magia involuntaria_. Es un tipo de sortilegio antiguo que se convoca por sí mismo, aún si ninguna de las partes lo desea así. —Miró fijamente a Weasley y a Potter, y se sorprendió al descubrir que ambos lucían… ¿nerviosos? Sin comprender el motivo, continuó diciendo—: La deuda de mago es un contrato, y no tengo idea, nadie la tiene, de qué sucede si la acción se repite en varias ocasiones.

—¿Quieres decir —comenzó a preguntar Weasley, de repente menos malhumorado y sí más interesado en lo que Draco estaba explicando—… que si un mago continúa salvándole la vida a otro, se "refuerza" esa deuda, por así decirlo?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, Weasley. ¿No te lo acabo de decir? Nadie lo sabe. Creo que, en toda la historia de la magia, ningún mago se había encaprichado tanto como tu amigo Potter en desear salvar la vida de alguien en particular —finalizó con gran amargura.

A Draco no le producía ninguna gracia ser el sujeto de semejante excepción a la regla. Lo hacía sentirse débil y poco capaz saber que, de no haber sido por Potter, él ya no continuaría en ese mundo... desde hacía mucho.

Potter soltó un resoplido de burla.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de estar en el mismo sitio que tú en los instantes que te has encontrado en peligro mortal —gruñó, y Draco se sorprendió al escuchar en la voz de Potter casi tanta amargura como la que él sentía—. Supongo que es uno de esos ejemplos perfectos del "Encontrarse en el sitio equivocado, en el momento equivocado"… ¿Qué hubieras querido que hiciera, que te dejara morir sólo para preservar tu mal encaminado orgullo?—espetó con una mueca de burla—. No necesito que me debas nada, yo de buena gana te regalo semejantes deudas… —Bajó la vista y agregó con voz baja—: De verdad me cuesta creer que prefieras estar muerto a deberme algo a mí.

—A mí lo que me cuesta creer es en tus motivos para hacerlo, Potter —siseó Draco con rabia—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que pienso? Que usas mi propia vida como un medio para humillarme ante los demás, especialmente ante Shacklebolt, y así, ensalzarte tú mismo ante sus ojos. Porque, estoy seguro, en otras circunstancias, mi integridad no te importaría en lo más mínimo. —Meneó la cabeza y sonrió sarcástico antes de concluir—: Sé que no es más que una manera tuya para ganarme el puesto de jefe… Bastante Slytherin de tu parte, Potter, debo reconocer.

Potter abrió la boca con lo que parecía ser indignación. Draco se imaginó que se debería a que le molestaba que éste no tuviera un pelo de tonto y se diera exacta cuenta de cuáles eran sus planes.

—¿Alguien quiere pedir algo de cenar? —preguntó Weasley de repente con tono enojado. Draco y Potter lo ignoraron, demasiado ocupados en asesinarse con la mirada—. ¡Si van a cenar, ahora es el momento! —exclamó el otro—. Tenemos que despejarnos la cabeza para planear la manera de atrapar a Campbell, y ustedes sólo están perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo sus niñerías —agregó con tono severo.

Potter y Draco se miraron durante un segundo. Líder de la misión o no, Weasley tenía razón, ellos lo sabían. Estaban ahí para organizar un plan "B", no para discutir sobre sus problemas personales. Y siendo Potter el principal problema de Draco, la mejor manera de quitárselo de encima era no cayendo de la gracia de Shacklebolt

—Armemos un plan, entonces —concedió a Weasley, pero con la mirada fija en Potter—. Pero no quiero cenar. Se me ha quitado el hambre.

Potter le dedicó una tensa mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa fingida.

—¡Qué casualidad, a mí también!

Draco le hizo un gesto desdeñoso mientras que con la mano llamaba la atención de la camarera. Otra cerveza era justo lo que estaba necesitando.

* * *

Tantear terrenos seguros, como lo era armar planes para atrapar delincuentes mágicos, le devolvió a Draco parte del ánimo que había perdido durante los eventos de la tarde. Pronto el asunto quedó zanjado y los tres quedaron en libertad para disfrutar de la noche de la manera en que más les placiera.

Draco y Weasley se habían enfrascado en una calurosa discusión acerca de cuáles serían los motivos de Campbell para asesinar a tantas personas y si habría modo de encontrar los cadáveres (Draco tenía cierta teoría con la gran cantidad de rocas que había alrededor de la choza), cuando Potter, aparentemente aburrido de la conversación de los otros dos, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la barra. Él era el tipo de auror que no le importaba en lo más mínimo si un asesino podía tener motivos o no; su única ambición era meterlos tras las rejas sin cuestionarse sus porqués.

Draco y Weasley continuaron hablando durante un rato más del mismo tema, pero pronto pareció que se quedaban sin nada que decir y Draco se dijo a sí mismo que era hora de dar la noche por finalizada. Después de todo, el trabajo había terminado y no tenía ninguna intención de pasar más de su valioso tiempo con la Comadreja. Estaba por ponerse de pie, cuando de pronto notó que en la barra Potter estaba conversando muy animadamente con un chico muy guapo y mucho más joven que él.

Draco sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho. No podía creer que Potter pudiera dedicar _esa_ sonrisa a alguien —¡a un desconocido, por dios!— después de haber fracasado en una misión… ¿Qué estaba pensando el imbécil, cómo demonios podía estar tan feliz?

A pesar de que ya no estaba intercambiando ni una sola palabra con Weasley, Draco se quedó sentado donde mismo, dando leves traguitos a su cerveza para hacer tiempo, sin poder evitar echar continúas miradas hacia Potter y su nuevo amigo. Amigo que pronto pareció no poder tener las manos quietas, pues no dejaba de tocar a Potter por aquí y por allá, cuando no el brazo, lo hacía en la pierna. Draco apretó los labios al notar que a Potter ese manoseo no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo. ¿Con qué derecho estaba tan relajado y dejándose seducir así, por el amor de Dios, después de que por su culpa Campbell había escapado?

Weasley pareció notar su incomodidad, porque le preguntó en tono divertido:

—¿Sabías que Harry es gay, cierto?

Draco entrecerró los ojos mientras se giraba hacia Weasley. ¿Tanto se notaba que estaba observando a Potter?

—Claro que lo sé, Weasley —masculló, furioso con él mismo por haberse dejado pillar mirando al otro—. Mi gaydar me lo indicó aún antes de que el mismo Potter se hubiese dado cuenta.

—¿Tu qué?

—Gaydar, imbécil —respondió con desprecio—. Eso quiere decir que yo también lo soy.

Weasley resopló.

—Como si no lo hubiera notado ya.

El jovencito con el que Potter estaba sentado en la barra pareció elegir ese momento para introducir los dedos de su mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros del auror. Potter pareció sorprenderse durante un momento, pero casi de inmediato reanudó la animada charla con el chico, llevando él también una mano hacia la pierna del otro. Draco tragó un inesperado nudo de hiel que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Malfoy, ¿sucede algo malo? —preguntó Weasley en tono serio—. Pareces querer matar a Harry sólo porque está divirtiéndose. ¿Cuál es tu problema con eso?

Draco bajó la vista, sin ni siquiera comprender él mismo por qué el flirteo de Potter le molestaba tanto.

—Mi problema es que pone en vergüenza a todo el departamento de aurores —mintió con rapidez, intentando convencerse al tiempo que hablaba de que ésa era la razón—. Está demasiado ebrio.

Weasley entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con furia.

—¡Harry no está ebrio! De hecho, ha tomado menos que tú.

—¡No son momentos para pensar en ligar con nadie en un bar!

—¡El trabajo de hoy ha terminado ya! Les dije que podían hacer lo que les diera la gana, ¿o no, Malfoy?

—Ese chico con el que está, podría ser un ladronzuelo, o un espía. —Jadeó cuando una idea se le vino a la mente—: ¡o quizá Campbell lo envió para ponernos una trampa!

Weasley lo miró intensamente, como si no alcanzara a discernir si Draco estaba jugándole una broma o no.

—Malfoy… Tú realmente no crees lo que estás diciendo, ¿verdad?

—Vamos, Weasley… ¿de qué otro modo un chico así de joven y atractivo se acercaría a alguien tan feo y hortera como Potter?

La Comadreja se ofendió con ganas.

—¡Harry es lo suficientemente atractivo, según me han dicho, como para llamar la atención de ése chico o de cualquiera! —escupió—. ¡Sé de buena fuente que hay montones de personas, magos y brujas, que darían lo que fuera por una noche con Harry! Que tú lo odies y te parezca horrible no quiere decir que a los demás también. ¿No lo crees, Malfoy?

—Sí tú lo dices —masculló Draco, apretando los dientes y sintiéndose inexplicablemente furioso por eso. La verdad era que Weasley tenía razón. Potter no era feo, no que Draco hubiese pensado mucho en ese hecho, pero era cierto. Lo que sí ignoraba era que hubiera "montones" de personas haciendo fila para pasar una noche en los brazos de Potter. ¡Qué cosa más ridícula!

—Es más —comenzó a decir Weasley, sonriendo como idiota—, ahora que lo pienso, podríamos alquilarle una de las habitaciones del hostal para que suba con el chico a hacer lo que tenga que hacer con él, mientras le…

Draco se levantó intempestivamente, haciendo tanto ruido con su silla que incluso Potter se giró a verlo.

—No, gracias —resopló, lívido de furia. No tenía idea de por qué, pero el pensamiento de Potter revolcándose con alguien le producía náuseas. Seguro era por lo mucho que lo odiaba, oh, sí, tenía que ser—. Yo no tengo tiempo de hacer de la nana de ningún irresponsable. Me voy a casa a dormir.

—De acuerdo —concedió Weasley con el ceño fruncido—. Nos vemos mañana a primera hora en la oficina —le ordenó, recordando de pronto su papel como "líder" de la misión.

Draco lo miró con profundo enojo y salió como tromba de ahí en búsqueda de un sitio solitario dónde poder desaparecerse. O al menos, eso fue lo que intentó.

Apenas había atravesado la puerta del pub y salido al solitario corredor del hostal que conducía hacia la calle, cuando una mano enorme, por segunda vez en ese día, lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a girarse hacia su maleducado dueño.

Potter. Claro.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —le espetó Draco en cuanto estuvo cara a cara con él, sacudiéndose el brazo para librarse de su agarre—. No deberías dejar solo a tu pequeñajo, ¿qué tal si necesita que le cambies el pañal?

Aquellas palabras habían dejado su boca sin que se diera cuenta, y al terminar de decirlas fue demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Sólo esperaba que el tonto de Potter no hubiera alcanzado a percibir la amargura que estaba implícita en ellas.

Pareció que no. Potter sólo lo miró con desconcierto.

—¿Te refieres a Johnny? —Draco, por supuesto, no le respondió. Sólo se cruzó de brazos y Potter continuó—: Como sea, él no importa. Sólo es un amigo.

—Claro, así les dicen ahora… ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter? —repitió Draco con voz peligrosa.

—¿Yo? Ah, sólo quería saber… por qué te estabas marchando solo. ¿Ron te hizo… o te dijo algo? —le preguntó con cara de desasosiego—. Sentí que estabas —se interrumpió y enrojeció súbitamente—… Quiero decir, me di cuenta de que estabas enojado. ¿Lo estabas?

A Draco lo descolocó el hecho de que Potter pareciera genuinamente preocupado por él. ¿Sería que estaba más borracho de lo que Draco pensaba?

—¿Y cómo pudiste darte cuenta de eso si no estabas mirándome? —le rebatió—. Tenías toda la atención puesta en tu ligue de la noche.

Oh, no… ¿qué demonios había sido eso? Draco casi se patea el culo él mismo. ¿Qué le sucedía que estaba actuando como una estúpida damisela celosa? Gracias al cielo que Potter era demasiado bobalicón como para darse cuenta de nada.

—Yo —dijo Potter, todavía con la cara roja—, digamos que me di cuenta y ya. Y ya te dije que Johnny es sólo…

—Sí, sí, como sea —lo interrumpió Draco. Se sentía tan mal y furioso con él mismo que no pudo evitar el torrente de palabras que salió a continuación de su boca y, que sabía muy bien, eran puros golpes bajos para el Gryffindor—: No tendría por qué contarte nada, pero para que vivas tranquilo, te lo diré: me estoy largando de aquí porque la existencia tuya y la de Weasley me parecen tan absurdas que me niego estar respirando el mismo aire que ustedes por más tiempo del necesario. Me largo porque tampoco soporto estar observando la manera en que avergüenzas a todo el departamento de aurores con tu comportamiento, y aunque es una suerte que todos los imbéciles aquí presentes sean muggles y no tengan la más mínima idea de que nosotros somos supuestos magos de élite, aún así… me das una-enorme-pena-ajena —finalizó, arrastrando largamente las últimas palabras.

Potter boqueó durante unos segundos antes de replicar con tono indignado:

—¿De qué comportamiento mío estás hablando?!

Draco soltó un resoplido de burla.

—¿Te parece adecuado embriagarte cuando estamos tratando asuntos de trabajo y, por su fuera poco, ligarte a un chico muggle tan joven que parece menor de edad? —preguntó Draco, ignorando prestamente a su subconsciente que trataba de recordarle que, después de todo, ninguna de las dos afirmaciones era demasiado verdadera.

—¡Yo no estoy borracho! —gritó Potter, comenzando a enojarse, llamando la atención de un pareja que pasaba por el corredor rumbo al bar—. Y… y en cuanto a-a Johnny —balbuceó, bajando la voz—, él sólo… no creo que sea menor de edad, si no, no lo habrían dejado entrar al pub —finalizó, no demasiado convencido y echando un vistazo hacia la puerta donde la pareja acababa de entrar.

A Draco, por alguna extraña razón, le enfureció que Potter no negara que estaba en sus planes largarse a follar con el chico. Dio varios pasos hacia él hasta quedar a un palmo de narices. Potter, en vez de amedrentarse, pareció aumentar unos centímetros su altura cuando se estiró para enfrentarlo, la cara contraída con estupefacción.

—Sólo espero que ese muggle idiota con el que te vas a acostar hoy —comenzó a sisearle Draco, con toda la saña que fue capaz, con todas las ganas de hacerle el mayor daño posible—, no sea mañana la siguiente víctima de Campbell, porque si así fuera, sería entera y completamente tu culpa —dijo, picoteándole el pecho con el dedo índice—. No quiero ni ver el cargo de conciencia que te cargarás por ser tú el responsable de su muerte y de la de todos los muggles que…

Se interrumpió cuando Potter lo atrapó de los brazos, sosteniéndole cada uno con sus fuertes manos y empujándolo hacia atrás.

—¡Oh, no, Malfoy! ¡Sé lo que tratas de hacer y te lo advierto: CÁLLATE! —le gritó Potter, estampándolo contra una pared—. ¿Me oíste? ¡Cállate! No intentes hacerme sentir culpable por haberte salvado. ¡Fue la decisión correcta y no me arrepentiré jamás!

—¡CLARO QUE NO TE ARREPENTIRÁS! —respondió Draco también a gritos. Potter, apenas a unos centímetros de él y con las manos manteniéndolo empotrado contra la pared, sólo lo miró con asombro mientras Draco continuaba despotricando—. ¿Cómo vas a arrepentirte si eso te hará llegar a ser el jefe? ¡Eres un cínico, un mentiroso, UN HIPÓCRITA! ¡No finjas que mi vida o la de los muggles te importan! ¡Nadie te importa, ni yo ni ellos! Sólo nos utilizas a tu conveniencia… ¿La vida de cuántos civiles te costará el nuevo puesto, oh, su falso defensor?

Potter lo observaba con ojos desorbitados, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que Draco le estaba diciendo.

—Eres… eres tan _increíblemente rastrero_ y…

Draco soltó una risa cruel, bizarramente feliz de haber logrado su objetivo: hacer que Potter se sintiera tan furioso como él mismo.

—¡Así es! Ése soy yo. Así que, ¿cuándo dejarás de simular que te preocupa mi bienestar? ¡Estoy tan harto de que me salves que podría vomitar, sobre todo porque sé que en realidad mi vida no te importa más que…!

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! —bramó Potter, la cara contraída de furia, apretando tanto a Draco de los brazos que lo hizo sisear de dolor, tirando un poco de él hacia delante justo antes de azotarlo con más fuerza contra la pared, obligándolo a callarse. Acercó su cara más a la suya, tanto, que Draco pudo percibir sobre sus labios el aire caliente que Potter exhalaba con tanta intensidad por la nariz—. No es cierto —repitió Potter en voz baja, tranquilizándose súbitamente, acercándose demasiado a Draco, invadiendo su sagrado espacio personal de tal manera que éste casi podía sentirlo completamente pegado a su cuerpo—. Estás… estás muy equivocado. A mí realmente me importas. Quiero decir, me… preocupa que, de verdad… oh, _Malfoy…_

Draco se estremeció ante la manera en que Potter pronunció su apellido. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar así; jamás lo había escuchado llamarle "Malfoy" con algo que parecía ser anhelo, desesperanza, mortificación. Jamás lo había escuchado decir su nombre apenas a unos centímetros de su boca y con su aliento cálido, húmedo y apestoso a cerveza golpeándole en los labios.

Se relamió, presa de pronto de un deseo irrefrenable por comprobar si Potter sabría tan bien como se veía, mientras Potter continuaba mascullando tonterías, disculpas, excusas que Draco ya no estaba escuchando. Algo muy en el fondo de su mente le cuestionaba sin parar por qué no se quitaba a Potter de encima, por qué le permitía que lo tuviera agarrado así y en aquella cercanía… pero Draco tampoco estaba escuchando a la voz de su conciencia. En lo único que podía pensar era en qué significaban todas aquellas ganas tan extrañas y todas esas necesidades sin nombre que lo habían invadido por completo y que lo hacían desear callar a Potter de una vez por todas con un maldito beso.

—… yo no quiero que te pase nada, Draco. Tu vida vale tanto, y quizá más, que la de cualquiera—continuó balbuceando Potter, su mirada fija en los labios de Draco—. Eres… eres… Desde _aquel día_, eres…

Lo que Draco era desde quién sabe qué día, no fue algo que pudiera averiguar en ese momento. Porque Potter se silenció y en vez de continuar con su discurso, se inclinó hacia Draco y aprovechando su franco estupor, plantó su boca sobre la suya, tan duro que dolió, tan salvaje que lo dejó sin aliento.

Draco no sabía qué le costaba creer más: que Potter lo estuviera besando, o que él lo estuviese permitiendo.


	3. Capítulo 3

You are far when I could have been your star.  
You listened to people who scared you to death and from my heart.  
Strange that I was wrong enough to think you'd love me too.  
I guess you were kissing a fool...  
You must have been kissing a fool.

_Kissing a Fool_, George Michael

**Capítulo 3**

Con los ojos bien abiertos a pesar de que no veía más que piel morena y abundante cabello negro, Draco no pudo evitar jadear de la impresión, todavía bastante abrumado como para hacer algo al respecto, todavía no pudiendo creer que _eso_ estuviese ocurriendo y que de verdad Potter se estaba atreviendo a besarlo. Y Potter, aprovechado y ladino como siempre, sacó ventaja de su jadeo para introducir de manera brusca su lengua en las profundidades de la boca de Draco.

La sensación de aquel músculo fuerte, sedoso y mojado, hurgando con decisión dentro de Draco, fue electrificante. Draco, que jamás había sido besado de aquella manera, cerró los ojos y gimió de satisfacción, correspondiendo el beso de Potter con acrecentada vehemencia, temiendo que no fuera más que una burla o un modo cruel de vengarse, pero sabiendo muy en el fondo que aquel mago era demasiado Gryffindor, demasiado sincero y honesto como para poder fingir que estaba disfrutando de aquello si no era cierto.

Porque vaya que Potter lo estaba disfrutando, oh, sí. Draco se dio cuenta de eso porque Potter correspondió a su reacción, suspirando con ansias y pasando las manos por la espalda del rubio, abrazándolo completamente y pegando su cuerpo al de él. Draco se dejó hacer, perdido en el momento, cada vez más asombrado de que un simple beso pudiera sentirse así de bien; porque Potter lo estaba haciendo mirar puntos blancos bajo los párpados, lo estaba haciendo jadear y gemir de placer, lo estaba haciendo que se le pusiera dura y que deseara, con todas sus fuerzas, ser él a quien Potter se llevara a una habitación de aquel hostal en vez de aquel jovencito insípido, que deseara que se lo follara hasta dejarlo ciego, que…

Draco abrió los ojos de repente.

Dios mío, ¿qué era lo que acababa de pensar? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¡Potter lo estaba besando y Draco estaba correspondiendo! ¡Y no sólo eso, sino que incluso ya estaba queriendo terminar la maldita noche en una habitación con él!

—Oh, Merlín —gimoteó con angustia, separándose bruscamente de Potter y arrojándolo lejos de él. Se llevó una mano a la boca para limpiarse los restos de saliva, mirando Potter y a su grandísima cara de desconcierto—. ¡Potter! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? —le gritó Draco con creciente ira.

Pero aún antes de que Potter pudiera responder, aún antes de que tuviera tiempo de asimilar la pregunta —creía Draco—, éste, más furioso con él mismo que con el otro, sacó la varita de su chaqueta con un solo movimiento raudo y preciso. Potter vio eso y, por instinto, se movió hacia atrás, tal vez creyendo que Draco le arrojaría una maldición. Pero Draco, ciertamente, tenía otros planes en mente y otro hechizo que realizar.

Francamente horrorizado de las acciones y reacciones de Potter, pero muchísimo más de las suyas propias, Draco convocó la desaparición y se largó rumbo a su mansión, ahogando un gemido al notar la mirada de ansiedad que Potter tenía clavada en él antes de hacerlo.

Llegó a su cuarto y se paseó como troll enjaulado durante algunos minutos, tirándose el cabello y no queriendo ni pensar en los motivos que los habían llevado a ambos a tener semejante comportamiento. Decidió ducharse —sí, con el agua más helada que pudo usar—, completamente resuelto a no darse el gusto de satisfacer a su todavía necia erección, intentando no discernir en nada relacionado a Potter ni al ardiente beso que acababan de compartir; intentando no pensar en que Potter podía estar en esos momentos compartiendo esos besos con cualquier otro, tal vez un jovenzuelo muggle en un hostal perdido de Glencoe. Y no sólo compartiendo besos, sino algo más, mucho más que…

Draco gimió y se obligó a pensar en Campbell, no en Potter; en su futuro como jefe de aurores, en ganarle el puesto a Potter. Fallando miserablemente al darse cuenta de que cualquier evento o circunstancia en su vida también lo llevaba directo a pensar en Potter.

—¡Potter esto, Potter aquello, estoy harto! —le gritó a la soledad del baño—. Ya mañana será otro día, mañana lo pensaré… ahora, ahora lo que necesito es dormir —murmuraba mientras salía de la ducha y, temblando de frío, se ponía un pijama limpio—, descansar porque mañana… Tengo que atrapar a Campbell. Yo. No él. No Potter...

Y así se acostó, tercamente obligándose a pensar en la manera de congraciarse con Shacklebolt, en las tácticas de persecución aprendidas durante toda su vida, en…

—Mañana —susurró, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, casi dormido—… mañana, lo atraparé. Lo atraparé y... Potter será mío.

Cayó en un profundo sueño sin darse cuenta de que, por más que él insistía en pensar en Campbell y no en su odiado rival, sencillamente su subconsciente se había divertido con ganas traicionándolo con ese desliz freudiano.

* * *

Pánico, vértigo y la sensación de estar dentro del agua despertaron a Draco a quién sabe qué horas de la madrugada. Se sentó sobre su cama, jadeando en un supremo esfuerzo por respirar después de haber albergado la terrible sensación de estar mojado, de haber resbalado y caído, al mismo tiempo y dentro de un sueño. Pero, por sobre todo, lo que más lo había afectado y lo que, realmente, lo había llevado a despertar con tanta brusquedad a deshoras de la madrugada, había sido el intenso y terrible miedo que todavía no lograba sacudirse de encima.

Temblando como hoja al viento, Draco tomó su varita y conjuró la hora. Las cinco y media de la mañana. Dios mío, todavía le quedaba un poco menos de dos horas para levantarse. ¿Podría volver a dormir?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y al rozarse la frente, gimió de dolor. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto ahí? Se frotó distraídamente, intentando recordar si durante la tarde anterior se había dado un golpe o algo. La verdad era que no lo recordaba, aunque, dadas las circunstancias, con tantas piedras volando, Campbell atacándolo y Potter empujándolo, aquello parecía bastante probable.

Restándole importancia, se acurrucó en posición fetal, se arrebujó con las sábanas y cerró los ojos apretadamente, intentando reencontrarse con Morfeo. Había estado durmiendo bastante plácidamente considerando los eventos ocurridos el día anterior —casi aplastado por una roca y todavía PEOR, haber sido besado por el imbécil de Potter— hasta el momento en que esa pesadilla invadió sus sueños.

Mientras se sumergía lentamente en el océano de la inconsciencia, Draco trató de recordar de qué había ido aquella pesadilla y por qué lo había asustado tanto. Pero no podía hacerlo. Sencillamente, ninguna imagen acudía a su mente. Había sido simplemente la sensación de perder el equilibrio, de caer, de morir. La sensación del miedo a perder algo… algo demasiado valioso para Draco y que había estado en gran peligro. Algo que debía estar protegiendo porque su pérdida le provocaría un dolor y vacío inmenso.

Había sentido miedo. Simple y llanamente, mucho miedo de perder algo que no comprendía qué era, ni mucho menos si realmente lo poseía.

* * *

A partir de esa pesadilla, todo fue de mal en peor. No consiguió dormir bien y tuvo que levantarse temprano para ir al trabajo. Eso sí, no hasta después de haberse aplicado un encantamiento contra la hinchazón y las ojeras. Porque un Malfoy podría estar trasnochado y cansado, pero impresentable, jamás.

La larga ducha caliente y el tiempo frente al espejo le restaron minutos a su desayuno, y apenas sí alcanzó a bajar por un té y unas tostadas antes de tener que salir por la chimenea del salón rumbo al Ministerio. Lucius y Narcisa, quienes tenían la firme convicción de que ser auror era sólo un capricho de su hijo para continuar compitiendo contra Potter, que pronto se cansaría de vivir peligros y desventuras y regresaría al redil de la cómoda vida aristocrática, miraron con malos ojos su terrible aspecto matutino.

—Buenos días, madre, padre —saludó Draco, tomando una tostada y metiéndosela en la boca—. Adiós, madre, padre —se despidió Draco, quitándose la tostada recién metida en la boca para poder darle a su madre un beso en la mejilla. Narcisa apenas sí tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Draco ya estaba saliendo corriendo del comedor. Abrió la boca para pedirle explicaciones, pero Draco la atajó—: ¡Lo siento, mamá, hablaremos después! ¡Un maníaco anda suelto tratando de joderme el puesto de jefe de aurores, y tengo que ser yo el que lo atrape! ¡No puedo retrasarme, Potter ya debe estar buscándolo!

Y sin más, los Malfoy escucharon el rugido de la chimenea al tiempo que Draco se lanzaba a la red flu. Lucius suspiró con resignación antes de volver a sumergirse en _El Profeta_. Narcisa, en cambio, se quedó bastante rato con un gesto de gran preocupación en el rostro.

—Qué curioso —dijo al fin, y Lucius tuvo que dejar de leer para prestarle atención a su esposa—. Flaco, ojeroso, cansado… y sin más ilusiones que ganarle en todo a Potter —enlistó Narcisa con lentitud—. ¡Cualquiera diría que está enamorado! —exclamó de repente, tan alto y tan rápido que provocó que Lucius brincara en su asiento—. ¡Pero eso es imposible!

Lucius suspiró de nuevo y dejó el periódico en la mesa.

—No me digas que continúas creyendo esa fábula que te contó tu madre acerca de tu ascendencia, Narcisa, por favor… —dijo el hombre con fastidio. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría él creerlo cuando la misma Narcisa le demostraba tanto amor y devoción?— Sólo ustedes los Black, en medio de toda su vanidad, podrían tomar en serio semejantes patrañas.

Lucius se interrumpió cuando su mujer clavó sus hermosos y azules ojos en él y pareció resplandecer de ira. O de Lucius no sabía qué. Pero de que resplandeció, resplandeció, estaba completamente seguro.

Y entonces, tuvo que admitir que tal vez, _sólo tal vez_, aquellos cuentos no fueran tan falsos después de todo. Pero historias verdaderas o no, Lucius tuvo que recordar los motivos que había tenido para casarse con ella y que, al fin y al cabo, nada habían tenido que ver con el amor. Se ocultó de nuevo tras su periódico, intentando pensar en algo para cambiar de tema.

—¡Oh, cariño, mira! —dijo de pronto, mostrándole un anuncio de ocho columnas a su mujer—. Tu joyería favorita tiene mercancía nueva, costosa y reluciente… ¿Te gustaría ir a comprarte algo?

Narcisa sonrió alegremente, y su pálido rostro pareció brillar con la belleza que caracterizaba a la familia Black y que siempre había dejado a Lucius con la boca abierta. Se inclinó hacia él y, sin decir palabra, le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sentir como un niño pequeño que recibe un premio por su buen comportamiento.

Después de eso, Lucius recordó el porqué nunca le había importado que su mujer no estuviera "enamorada" de él; al menos, no en aquellos términos en los que los poetas solían hablar del amor y del romance. Porque su vida con ella había sido bastante satisfactoria a pesar de haberse tratado de un matrimonio concertado y además, Lucius estaba casi convencido de que tal vez eran otro tipo de sentimientos y de lazos los que mantenían un matrimonio unido y feliz como lo era el de los exitosos Malfoy.

* * *

Draco llegó justo a tiempo a su oficina… sí, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con el vociferador enviado por Pucey de parte de Shacklebolt, donde le daban la reprimenda de su vida por haber permitido la fuga de Campbell y donde se le citaba de inmediato en la oficina del Ministro. Draco salió de nuevo al corredor echando humo por las orejas, preparándose mentalmente para ser humillado por haber fallado por primera vez desde que se había convertido en auror, pero consolándose en el hecho de que Potter y Weasley también tenían que haber recibido una misiva igual e iban a compartir su misma suerte.

Llegó al despacho de su jefe y pasó ante un sonriente Pucey sin dignarse a mirarlo siquiera. Se sorprendió sinceramente del hecho de que Potter y Weasley ya estuvieran ahí, de pie ante el escritorio de un mal encarado Shacklebolt y con gesto culpable. Draco saludó a todos con una inclinación de cabeza y se unió a sus —bastante inusualmente— puntuales compañeros, dispuesto a tolerar con su mejor cara la regañina cortesía del hombre de voz profunda que era Shacklebolt.

Quizá, en otras circunstancias menos tensas, Draco se hubiese sentido bastante molesto al ver de nuevo a Potter después de que éste prácticamente lo asaltara la noche anterior, pero en ese momento aquella parecía una nimiedad comparada al castigo que seguramente el Ministro iba a otorgarles. Además, Potter ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Draco a la cara cuando éste entró, situación que Draco aprovechó para pasar página al incómodo asunto.

Después de todo, enfrentar a Potter y preguntarle por qué lo había besado la noche anterior era un riesgo que Draco no quería correr. No, porque primero tendría que responderse a él mismo la pregunta que lo estaba torturando desde aquel desafortunado momento: ¿por qué él, Draco Malfoy, le había correspondido el beso?

Sobre todo porque no había sido solamente un "Oh, mírenme, estoy correspondiendo un poquito al beso, tal vez abriendo la boca nada más tantito…". Oh, no. Había sido un completo y totalmente vergonzoso: "Estoy correspondiendo al beso más ardiente que me han dado en mi puta vida abriendo la boca como una colegiala necesitada, gimiendo y jadeando, usando la lengua, la polla poniéndoseme dura…"

Draco enrojecía nada más de pensarlo. Así que decidió que era más fácil fingir que jamás había ocurrido a tener que ser sincero con él mismo y encontrarse con respuestas que prefería ignorar.

* * *

Media hora después, los tres aurores salieron de aquel despacho con la cola entre las patas y más furiosos con ellos mismos que nunca antes. Shacklebolt había sido muy claro al advertirles que si Campbell conseguía huir del país o asesinaba a una sola persona más, todo el peso de su furia caería sobre ellos y los condenaría a ser los asistentes de Pucey por el resto de sus miserables vidas. Semejante amenaza los colocó a los tres en la desesperación total. Tenían que atrapar a Campbell sí o sí, así se les fuera la vida en ello.

Lamentablemente, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el mago cometiera otro crimen. Después de todo, era una persona que había convertido el matar en algo patológico, como una manera cómoda de deshacerse de lo indeseable. Tal como una persona normal aplica un insecticida para aniquilar la plaga de larvas que asola su jardín. Era de esperarse que tarde o temprano otro muggle tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino, y entonces…

Draco se estremeció sólo de pensar en que Shacklebolt cumpliera con lo advertido. Aprovechando que el Ministro había retirado a Weasley de su cargo de "líder de la misión", Draco, que se sabía sumamente inteligente y hábil para buscar información con rapidez, de inmediato comenzó a dar órdenes a los otros dos.

—Sería bueno que nos dividiéramos el trabajo para no perder tiempo, tal como lo acordamos ayer. Yo voy al archivo a revisar los antecedentes de Campbell a fin de establecer algún posible destino en el cual se esté ocultando. Por lo general, los criminales tienden a regresar a su pueblo natal y a los lugares donde tienen familia que pueda ayudarles.

Potter, que por lo general siempre discutía las decisiones tomadas por Draco, en esa ocasión sólo asintió.

—De acuerdo —informó con voz apagada—. Entonces, Ron y yo intentaremos contactar con sus familiares, posibles amigos, ex vecinos o cualquier otra persona que lo haya conocido.

Y fue entonces, justo hasta ese momento, que Draco miró _efectivamente_ a Potter a la cara. Tuvo que tragar pesadamente cuando notó que Potter no estaba mucho mejor de lo que él había estado en la mañana al levantarse, y que además de las ojeras y la demacración, tenía un terrible y enorme chichón en la frente.

—Auch, eso debió doler —dijo Draco, señalando con un dedo la fea frente de Potter. Tal vez era hora de enseñarle al tonto que aparte del _Expelliarmus_ también existían otro tipo de encantamientos bastante útiles para el mago moderno que se interesa por su buena apariencia—. ¿Qué demonios te pasó ahí? No recuerdo que ayer tuvieses ese chichón…

Potter lo miró a la cara también por primera vez en esa mañana, de hecho, ahora que Draco lo pensaba, parecía como si ambos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para ignorarse cordialmente en pro de olvidar el momento bochornoso del día anterior. Pero Potter, a diferencia de él, tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre y nada de brillo en la mirada. Se le veía triste.

Se llevó la mano a la frente e intentó ocultarse el golpe con el flequillo negro. Weasley, por su parte, sólo observaba intensamente a Draco, como si estuviese vigilando que no molestase demasiado a Potter. Bueno, al menos no más de lo normal.

—¿Se me nota? —preguntó Potter tontamente, todavía tocándose la frente y Draco le dio una larga mirada. Eso le arrancó a Potter una encantadora sonrisa ladeada que le quitó el aliento a Draco durante un momento—. No es nada de importancia, sólo que… en la mañana, cuando me duchaba, resbalé y me golpeé. Creo que todavía estaba algo…

—¿Borracho? —sugirió Weasley en tono aburrido.

Potter miró con resentimiento a su pelirrojo amigo y Draco, en cambio, sonrió ampliamente. ¿Así que cuando Draco los había dejado en el pub, Potter había bebido de más? Draco, divertido, esperaba que eso significase que no había terminado la noche departiendo con el tal Johnny. Aunque ese pensamiento lo animó bastante, en ese momento no tuvo tiempo de analizar el porqué.

—Yo más bien pensaba en "dormido" —le replicó Potter a Weasley en tono contrariado—. Después de todo, eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando tomé la ducha.

Draco jadeó, sinceramente horrorizado.

—¡Merlín, Potter! De verdad estás demente, ésas son horas indecentes hasta para levantarse de la cama, mucho más para darse una ducha.

Potter, por alguna inexplicable razón, enrojeció súbitamente.

—Es que… últimamente no he dormido… muy bien —confesó sin mirar a Draco a los ojos.

Weasley soltó un resoplido de enfado, y Draco lo miró inquisitivamente. Desde un tiempo atrás, tenía la ligera sospecha de que Weasley y Potter se traían algo que lo involucraba a él. Como si ambos estuviesen guardando un secreto que seguramente Draco debía saber.

—Ya veo —respondió Draco mirándolos a los dos—. Pues te sugiero que tengas más cuidado, Potter. ¿Sabías que, según las estadísticas emitidas por el Departamento de Informática de la Secretaría de Salud muggle, el 10% de todas las muertes accidentales en el país se deben a caídas en la ducha?

Potter y Weasley lo miraron inexpresivamente durante algunos segundos.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? —dijo Weasley al fin.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—El punto es que sería extremadamente patético que nuestro héroe nacional muriera por una tontería tan simple como un golpe en la cabeza por agacharse a levantar el jabón cuando ya ha superado tantas otras muertes complicadas e interesantes.

Potter boqueó durante algunos segundos, como si estuviera demasiado estupefacto de que las muertes se pudieran catalogar como "simples" o "interesantes". Pero al final, pareció darse cuenta de algo y en vez de molestarse, sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Debo tomar esa advertencia como una señal de que te preocupa mi bienestar, Malfoy? —le preguntó en tono sugerente. Draco resopló con burla, pero Potter continuó, sonriendo de manera depredadora—: ¿Para la siguiente ocasión que se me caiga el jabón en la ducha, podría llamarte a ti para que me lo levantes?

Weasley se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente mientras Draco se sonrojaba y miraba a Potter con los ojos entrecerrados. El recuerdo de la excitación que había sentido al ser besado por él la noche anterior acudió a su mente, aferrado como estaba a torturarlo mientras Draco continuara negándose a hacerse la paja correspondiente a semejante tensión sexual.

—Primero te ahogarás en tus cochinos sueños húmedos antes de verme hacer eso, Potter —resolló con indignación y, sin decir más, se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose prestamente al archivo a cumplir con su tarea.

* * *

Después de tres horas y de haberse saltado el almuerzo por temor a enfurecer más a Shacklebolt, Draco se dio cuenta que su labor ahí parecía haber finalizado. Había revisado todos y cada uno de los pergaminos legales que mencionaban a algún mago o bruja de apellido Campbell, y con cierto regocijo, Draco se percató de que la antigua familia de magos eran todos originarios de Glencoe y que jamás ningún pariente había emigrado a ninguna otra parte, a excepción de una prima squib que se había mudado a Londres hacía bastantes años y que parecía haber roto completamente con la familia en Escocia.

Por lo demás, todo eso eran estupendas noticias: significaba que el viejo Campbell no podía andar lejos. No tenía a dónde más ir ni a quién recurrir; todo apuntaba a que tenía que estar oculto en ese mismo pueblo o en su defecto, en sus agrestes alrededores.

Satisfecho con la información recabada, Draco sacó su varita y comenzó a acomodar los legajos de pergaminos y las cajas llenas de periódicos que había estado consultando. Con un suspiro de cansancio (la trasnochada y la falta de alimento estaban pasándole larga cuenta), comenzó a frotarse la espalda (lo más lejos que su mano izquierda pudo llegar) mientras que con la derecha conjuraba los encantamientos de reacomodo y limpieza.

El pensamiento de salir de ese polvoriento archivo y dirigirse directamente hacia la cafetería del Ministerio, animó un poco a Draco. Se dio prisa para terminar de recoger y así poder ir a comer algo porque realmente las tripas se le estaban pegando a las pobres costillas y…

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —exclamó una voz detrás de él, no demasiado alto. Al menos, no como para hacerse oír en el corredor.

Ante la sorpresa de Draco, su varita salió volando de su mano. Distraído como estaba arreglando el archivo, lo habían cogido con la guardia baja. Se giró con rapidez para encarar al graciosito, y vaya que le iba a dar una lección que no le permitiera olvidarse de que con un Malfoy no se hacían ese tipo de bromas.

Era Pucey. Tenía dos varitas en la mano derecha; la suya y la de Draco. El enojo que Draco había sentido comenzó a mutar en verdadera furia cuando notó la mirada de odio con la que Pucey lo estaba observando, y todavía más cuando, con un movimiento de su instrumento mágico, éste cerró firmemente la puerta detrás de él.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Pucey para sorprenderlo así? ¿Acaso era una broma? La ridiculez de la situación hizo que Draco se riera a carcajadas del otro, que sólo lo miró con gesto estupefacto.

—¡¿De qué te ríes, maldita sea?! —gritó Pucey—. ¿No te das cuenta de que te he desarmado?

—Oh, mi buen Dios —exclamó Draco cuando terminó de reír, mirando a un cada vez más enojado Pucey a la cara—. En serio que cada día te superas a ti mismo en tu sandez. ¿Qué significa esta payasada, Pucey? ¿De verdad piensas que tendiéndome esta estúpida trampa y desarmándome conseguirás lo que quieres de mí?

Pucey lo miraba con los ojos tan entrecerrados que Draco no podía distinguir si los tenia abiertos o no.

—¿Y cómo sabes qué es lo que yo quiero, Malfoy? —le preguntó con voz peligrosa, cargada de un rencor añejo que provocó un escalofrío involuntario en el cuerpo de Draco—. Lo único que has hecho, desde que te conozco, es burlarte de mí, provocarme sin darme nada a cambio. Pasar por encima de mí sin consideración. ¿Eso te ayuda realmente a saber lo que yo quiero de ti?

Ver tanto odio en los ojos de Pucey tendría que haberle advertido algo, pero Draco estaba demasiado enojado como para ser precavido.

—Lo único que has querido de mí desde que me conoces lo puedo ver cada día en la manera en que me comes con los ojos y en tus inútiles insinuaciones que cada día son más abyectas e hilarantes —dijo Draco altanera y cruelmente—. Olvida de una vez por todas la idea de meter tu _varita_ dentro de mis pantalones, porque con solo verte —lo miró de arriba abajo con evidente desprecio—, puedo decir que no es mágica. Al menos, no para mí. Ahora, devuélveme la mía y evítate problemas —finalizó, extendiendo la mano derecha hacia el imbécil y caminando con paso resuelto hacia él.

Pucey, sin dejarse amedrentar, levantó las dos varitas hacia Draco con actitud amenazante.

—¡Eres un maldito arrogante! —bufó Pucey, y Draco, deteniéndose, comenzó a temer realmente por su integridad. ¿En verdad Pucey sería capaz de atacarlo a él, un auror, y poner en riesgo su trabajo sólo por las viejas rencillas que existían entre los dos?—. ¿Así que mi varita no es mágica? —preguntó el otro en tono de burla—. ¿Y jamás podré meterla en tus pantalones? ¡¿Pues quién demonios te crees que eres?!

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, dándose cuenta finalmente de la gravedad de su situación. Estaba acorralado por un Slytherin furioso, un Slytherin al que él había humillado y con evidentes deseos de venganza. El cuero cabelludo comenzó a picarle, sudor helado recorriendo su piel. Sin embargo, no iba a demostrar pizca de miedo, claro que no. Tenía que salir ileso de aquello, y para lograrlo tenía que conseguir recuperar su varita a como diera lugar.

Así que sepultó su miedo en el rincón más alejado de su mente y trató de sonreírle a Pucey.

—Vaya, vaya, hombre, tranquilízate. Era sólo una broma, ¿dónde está tu sentido del humor? —le dijo mientras se armaba de valor y volvía a caminar hacia él. Si tan sólo conseguía acercarse un poco más y arrebatarle su varita—… No tenemos que recurrir a la violencia, ¿no somos viejos conocidos, después de todo?

Pucey lo miró con desconfianza. Mucha. Mierda, iba a ser difícil engatusar así a otro Slytherin. Pero Draco no se rindió; era eso o era… No quiso ni pensar en la otra opción. No tenía idea de cuánta rabia o frustración podía estar sintiendo Pucey contra él en ese momento como para llevarlo a tomar la estúpida decisión de atacarlo en el archivo, pero realmente, Draco no quería averiguarlo.

—Si en verdad quieres estar bien conmigo, ¿por qué no lo habías hecho antes? —espetó Pucey, nervioso y alterado. Completamente fuera de sus cabales—. ¡Te lo pasas rechazándome, insultándome, hechizándome! ¡Yo no soy alguien a quien puedas humillar, Malfoy! —le gritó con el rostro colorado—. ¡Soy tan rico como tú, tan sangre pura como tú! ¡Soy más poderoso que tú, soy el maldito asistente del Ministro de Magia! ¡Alguien mucho más importante que un simple auror, mucho más importante que tú! ¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?

Draco tragó con dificultad. Tenía la boca tan seca que no podía seguir hablando, pero no iba a darse por vencido, no iba a entregarse a la furia de Pucey sin luchar.

—Claro que lo entiendo, Adrian, lo entiendo —masculló, obligándose a mostrarse seductor, obligándose a no demostrar el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo—. Es por eso que no te dije que sí a la primera, ¿no lo ves, tontito? Quise hacerme el importante, porque tenía miedo de que creyeras que soy fácil y me dejaras antes de…

—¡CÁLLATE! —bramó Pucey, dirigiendo las dos varitas hacia Draco—. ¡Ya no quiero nada contigo, bastardo! ¡Lo único que quiero es darte una lección, demostrarte que conmigo no se juega, que aquí en el Ministerio no es como en Hogwarts! Has dejado de ser el príncipe consentido de Slytherin, el preferido de Snape… Ya no tienes privilegios, ¿no lo ves? ¡Aquí y ahora me vas a pagar cada una de las que me has hecho! _¡Relaskio!_ —gritó finalmente, agitando las dos varitas hacia Draco.

El doble hechizo le dio en pleno rostro, golpeándolo como si un hipogrifo le hubiese soltado una patada. Cayó hacia atrás, de espalda sobre las cajas llenas de pergaminos que había estado apilando unos momentos antes; ni tiempo tuvo de quejarse ni de llevarse una mano al rostro cuando ya Pucey estaba encima de él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su estómago y reteniéndolo con el peso de su asqueroso cuerpo. Volvió a golpear a Draco en la cara, pero ahora lo había hecho a puño limpio, al estilo muggle, sin varita.

Mientras Draco sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle del dolor y hacía todo lo posible por no gemir, se preguntó vagamente si Pucey se habría guardado las dos varitas o qué habría hecho con ellas.

—Si creías que iba a caer en tu trampa, Malfoy —jadeó Pucey contra su cara—, estás muy equivocado.

Draco abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para mirar a Pucey dirigir de nuevo su puño contra él y descargar otro fortísimo golpe contra su mandíbula. Draco no pudo evitar el gimoteo que escapó entre sus labios; el dolor era insoportable, nunca nadie lo había golpeado con tanta saña como en ese momento.

Pucey, todavía sentado arriba de Draco, se inclinó encima de él y tomó cada una de sus muñecas con las manos. Draco se negó a mirarlo a la cara, tenía miedo que eso fuera un detonante para otro golpe, así que sólo esperó. Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Pucey justo a un lado de su cara.

—No estaba en mis planes llegar a esto —suspiró Pucey, el hálito caliente de su aliento chocando contra la mejilla de Draco—, aunque… ahora que te tengo a mi merced… creo que no me parece nada mala la idea de demostrarte que en verdad mi varita es mucho más mágica de lo que crees.

Draco abrió los ojos y lo miró con intenso odio, descubriendo con horror que los ojos del otro estaban llenos de lasciva y diversión. No, no podía ser. Pucey le sonrió con crueldad y lujuria.

—Te mataré —le masculló Draco con toda esa rabia e impotencia que sentía—. Si me pones un dedo encima, no descansaré hasta hacerte pedazos, hasta…

Pucey se rió a carcajadas, interrumpiéndolo, antes de oprimirse contra Draco, la asquerosa dureza de su erección restregándose contra el vientre del auror, casi haciéndolo vomitar del asco que sintió.

—Eso, mi querido Malfoy —siseó Pucey, hablándole apenas a unos centímetros de su boca, provocándole un miedo atroz—, si queda _algo_ entero de ti después de que hayamos terminado.


	4. Chapter 4

Time can never mend the careless whisper of a good friend.  
To the heart and mind ignorance is kind.  
There's no comfort in the truth, pain is all you'll find.  
This matter is so wrong, so wrong that you had to leave me alone.

_Careless Whisper_, George Michael

**Capítulo 4**

Lo dicho por Pucey —y lo peor, el tono de certeza con que lo había dicho— hizo que el alma de Draco cayera hasta sus pies. Si no hacía algo pronto, si no pensaba en algo rápido, Draco estaba seguro de que podía considerarse hombre muerto.

Miró a Pucey inclinarse hacia él con toda la intención de tratar de besarlo en la boca. Un desesperado movimiento de su cabeza consiguió evitar aquel contacto, pero no lo salvó de que Pucey depositara sus asquerosos labios sobre su cuello, sitio donde lo atrapó entre sus dientes y mordió a Draco con enorme saña.

Draco ahogó un grito; no quería demostrar su dolor, no le iba a dar ese gusto a Pucey, tenía que resistir. Gimió y peleó por soltarse, pero la fuerza de los golpes y la caída lo habían dejado sin aire y debilitado, y Pucey, en cambio, aferraba sus muñecas cada vez con más fuerza. El otro mago se rió con ganas del vano esfuerzo que Draco hacía por soltarse mientras levantaba la cara de su cuello y trataba de besarlo de nuevo en la boca.

—Eres toda una puta, Malfoy, eso es lo que eres, ¿verdad? Un calientapollas, desconsiderado y presuntuoso —se burlaba Pucey con crueldad mientras llenaba de saliva el rostro y el cuello de Draco, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo sin misericordia—. Pero te lo quitaré… Te juro que en media hora estarás rogándome perdón por haber estado provocándome.

—¡No! —masculló Draco, luchando por liberar sus manos, empujando a Pucey con el cuerpo, intentando quitárselo de encima, girando la cabeza de un lado al otro para evitar sus repugnantes besos—. ¡No, no, suéltame...! ¡Suéltame, te digo!

—Porque si no, ¿qué? —se rió Pucey, acercando las manos de Draco hacia su propia cabeza de modo que consiguió sujetársela y ya no pudo moverla.

Pucey sonrió triunfante y lamió los labios de Draco antes de sumergir su lengua dentro de su boca, llenándolo de su apestoso aliento e invadiendo cada uno de sus sentidos de manera exagerada e insoportable. Draco estaba seguro de que vomitaría en cualquier momento, el asco, el miedo y el dolor comenzaron a hacer mella en su mente, oscureciendo todo a su alrededor. Pero Draco no podía permitirlo, perder la consciencia significaba rendirse y permitir que Pucey tuviera total disposición de su cuerpo, de su integridad, de su vida. Porque, ¿quién no le aseguraba que el maldito no lo asesinaría al terminar?

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Draco soltó una exclamación de rabia y movió rápidamente la cabeza hacia delante. Golpeó la frente de Pucey con su coronilla, provocando que éste se moviera un poco hacia atrás y dejara de besarlo. Pero si creyó que con eso Pucey lo liberaría, se equivocó.

Pucey, más enardecido que antes, soltó varios juramentos mientras cerraba los ojos, seguramente dejando que el dolor por el porrazo menguara un poco pero sin soltar a Draco.

Éste jadeó horrorizado. Si semejante golpe no lo había ayudado a quitarse de encima a Pucey, ¿qué más podía hacer? Comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo, luchando por empujar a Pucey, ansioso por aprovechar ese momento de… Pero Pucey abrió los ojos y los clavó, llenos de odio, en un horrorizado Draco que no dejaba de moverse debajo de él.

Draco podía sentir la dureza de la erección del otro justo sobre su estómago, y eso no hacía más que llenarlo del funesto presentimiento de que aquello iba a terminar muy mal.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! —le gritó Pucey mientras su mano derecha soltaba a Draco—. ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!

Y antes de que Draco pudiera aprovechar para hacer algo con su mano libre, el puño de Pucey se estampó sonora y durísimamente contra su cara por tercera ocasión, con tal intensidad que la cabeza de Draco giró hacia un lado, se golpeó contra el piso de piedra y aún antes de darse cuenta de nada, Draco se descubrió con la boca tan llena de sangre que tuvo que escupir. Gimoteó y cerró los ojos apretadamente, dejándose perder en el entumecimiento del dolor, rindiéndose ante su agresor pues no le quedaba nada más con qué pelear, moviendo un poco la lengua y percibiendo cómo se le soltaba un diente.

Un diente. Había perdido uno de sus hermosos y perfectos dientes. ¿Qué más iba a perder por culpa de aquel cretino pervertido?, pensó Draco de manera ausente, divagando a propósito en tonterías, buscando cualquier excusa para liberar su mente del horror que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

—¡Me lo pagarás! ¡Ya verás, Malfoy, no quedará rastro de ti! —gritaba Pucey junto con otros insultos que Draco ya no escuchaba.

No escuchaba más porque Pucey lo había tomado de los hombros para levantarlo y azotarlo de nuevo contra el suelo, golpeando su nuca contra la piedra, nublándole la visión, haciendo que lágrimas involuntarias escaparan de sus ojos y provocándole tanto dolor que ya ni siquiera podía quejarse ni gritar. Una y otra vez Pucey lo vapuleó contra el piso, quedándose al fin satisfecho cuando Draco ya no tuvo más ánimo para oponerse a su ataque y quedó reducido a nada más que un cuerpo fláccido y apenas consciente.

Y justo cuando Draco creyó que todo estaba perdido, cuando comenzó a sentir las ávidas manos de Pucey moviéndose como serpientes sobre él, acariciándolo con feroz perversión, abriéndole el pantalón, rompiéndole la camisa… Draco cerró los ojos lo más apretado que pudo, gimiendo entre dientes y suplicando por desmayarse para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Tan desfallecido estaba que cuando el sonoro "bang" de la puerta abriéndose con magia retumbó por la sala de archivo como si de un trueno se tratara, Draco ni siquiera se sorprendió. No pudo abrir los ojos para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sintió que Pucey se quitaba de encima de él como si alguien lo hubiese empujado, y también oyó los gritos de muchas personas llenando la sala, gente peleando y hechizándose. Draco se percató de que alguien de grandes manos lo sostenía de los brazos, que lo sacudía un poco como si tratara de despertarlo y luego intentaba ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Pero Draco, derrotado y humillado, adolorido y con ganas de evadirse, se permitió sumirse en la piadosa negrura de la inconsciencia, ignorando la voz ronca y angustiada que le estaba hablando por su nombre; apenas dándose cuenta, justo antes de desmayarse, que las manos que un momento antes habían intentado levantarlo, ahora recorrían su rostro con dedos temblorosos y tiraban de su ropa rota tratando de cubrir su desnudez.

Sabiendo que se encontraba a salvo y sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortado, Draco se dejó perder.

* * *

Draco despertó y los recuerdos de lo vivido acudieron a su mente de inmediato. Contuvo la respiración durante un momento, acordándose de la paliza que le habían dado y temeroso de que todavía le doliera todo el cuerpo. Exhaló con lentitud y se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que ya no le dolía nada. Con la lengua tanteó el hueco del diente que había perdido y, feliz, notó que lo tenía de regreso, sano y salvo, enterito en su lugar.

Suspiró profundamente, aliviado de no sentir malestares pero muchísimo más aliviado de no estar condenado a ser un feo desdentado. Era una suerte que quien lo había curado (un sanador, seguramente) lo hubiera dejado como nuevo antes de despertar.

Abrió los ojos no sin algo de trabajo. De inmediato reconoció el pabellón de San Mungo reservado para el departamento de aurores y en el que él jamás había estado internado. No, sólo había estado ahí visitando a otros tontos que sufrían accidentes o recibían hechizos a horas de trabajo (Potter era el paciente más asiduo), pero a él jamás le había sucedido nada.

Hasta ese momento.

Con un estremecimiento, recordó la paliza que le había dado Pucey y casi se maravilló de no haber quedado con daño cerebral. Pero más allá de la mera golpiza, Draco pensó en todas las demás consecuencias y casi quiso gemir de la frustración al suponer que todos sus colegas sabrían ya cuál era el motivo de su estadía en el hospital. Maldijo entre dientes, horrorizado de verse a sí mismo como la casi víctima de un asalto sexual que no supo defenderse por sus propios méritos. Porque, ¡él era un auror, válgame los dioses! ¡Un mago altamente calificado, un sobreviviente de la guerra, uno de los mejores del departamento!

¡Uno de los dos candidatos a jefe, compitiendo a la par con el Niño que Vivió!

"¿O ex candidato, mejor dicho?", le susurró cruelmente la voz de su consciencia.

Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos. Su consciencia tenía mucha razón. Dudaba mucho que Shacklebolt continuara considerándolo como candidato a jefe después de semejante bochorno. Maldito Pucey, además de haberlo golpeado hasta casi matarlo, también había arruinado sus posibilidades de ganarle de una vez por todas al Cuatro Ojos más fastidioso de todos los cuatro ojos que el mundo había tenido el desagrado de parir…

—Malfoy —le habló alguien desde un rincón—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Draco abrió los ojos, furioso y avergonzado por la intromisión. Giró su cabeza hacia dónde había provenido la voz.

Era Potter. Ahí, junto a la ventana con el paisaje falso, estaba el héroe todavía con la misma ropa con la que Draco lo había visto esa mañana (¿cuántas horas habían pasado?) y todavía con el mismo enorme chichón en la frente. Si no se hubiera sentido tan débil, Draco se habría reído de buena gana de la torpeza sin límites de Potter.

—Por amor de dios, ¿ni siquiera en el hospital puedes pedir que te quiten ese chichón? —le dijo con sorna—. Ese tipo de golpes salen con magia, ¿sabes?

Potter se llevó la mano a la frente, tan distraído que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

—No tiene importancia. En realidad, acabo de llegar —dijo Potter con inusitada seriedad—. Shacklebolt me mandó para ver cómo estabas, no creas que vine porque me intereses o algo.

Draco arqueó una ceja. Casi fue como si Potter le estuviese gritando que sí estaba interesado en él "o algo".

—Ajá.

Potter entrecerró los ojos, y súbitamente, pareció prenderse en llamas.

—¡Yo te pregunté si Pucey se traía algo entre manos y tú me dijiste que no! —gritó ante la estupefacción de Draco—. ¿Por qué demonios no nos dijiste que te estaba acosando? ¡Cuando los encontramos en el archivo estaba a punto de violarte, Malfoy, sin contar que te casi te mata a golpes! —finalizó, jadeando como si hubiera corrido un largo trecho y le faltara el aliento.

—Yo no dije que no se trajera algo entre manos —comenzó a decir Draco con lentitud, intentando comprender por qué Potter estaba tan enojado—, sólo te dije que no era nada que yo no pudiera resolver sin tu sagrada in…

Potter soltó una carcajada burlesca, casi histérica, un tipo de risa que Draco jamás le había escuchado.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! —afirmó Potter, dando un amenazador paso hacia la cama de Draco—. Era notorio que lo estabas resolviendo muy bien sin mi ayuda. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo al archivo, no sé que…

—Entonces, ¿fuiste tú quien me quitó a Pucey de encima? —gritó Draco a su vez mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado, no pudiendo creer que su mala suerte llegara a tanto—. No, por favor. No puede ser posible…

Potter resopló despectivo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si me sales de nuevo con esa patraña de la deuda de vida, te juro que te traigo a Pucey y lo dejo aquí encerrado contigo durante una semana. —Draco frunció los labios y no dijo más. No era que creyera firmemente en las amenazas de Potter, pero mejor no averiguarlo. Potter pareció satisfecho con su silencio, porque sólo agregó—: Muy bien. Ahora que te has callado, puedo informarte que Pucey está aquí mismo, hospitalizado en calidad de detenido por el ataque perpetrado contra tu persona. Ataque de índole sexual que se agrava por el hecho de que eres un auror. Así que en cuanto te sientas en mejor condición, haz favor de pasar al departamento legal para que tomen tu declaración.

Dicho eso, Potter comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, todo él una oda al peor humor de perros del planeta.

—¡Potter, espera! —le pidió Draco y Potter se detuvo, aunque no se giró para encararlo—. ¿Por qué mierda Pucey está hospitalizado si yo no le hice absolutamente nada? —preguntó Draco con indignación.

Potter titubeó un poco bajo el marco de la puerta, su cuerpo esbelto y largo balanceándose casi imperceptiblemente.

—Porque —respondió sin voltear a ver a Draco—… yo… bueno, al quitártelo de encima, creo que me pasé _un poco_ en el uso de la fuerza que empleé para someterlo y… bueno, eso fue lo que pasó —dijo, saliendo de inmediato de ahí.

Draco abrió la boca dispuesto a pedir más explicaciones, pero enmudeció repentinamente al descubrir que justo tras la puerta había otro par de aurores que parecían estar esperando por Potter.

—Estoy listo —les murmuró Potter a los otros dos.

Los aurores, un par de novatos según recordaba Draco, tomaron a Potter de los brazos como si lo estuvieran custodiando, como si se lo llevaran detenido. Uno de ellos miró hacia Draco y, sin decir nada, cerró la puerta del pabellón, dejándolo con la boca abierta y con muchísimas más preguntas que respuestas.

* * *

El sol tenía rato de haberse ocultado cuando Draco salió al fin del departamento legal del Ministerio, acompañado de un extrañamente solícito Weasley que no se había despegado de su lado desde que lo dieran de alta de San Mungo y cuyo raro comportamiento, Draco sospechaba, tenía mucho que ver con "el secreto" que Potter y él le ocultaban. Draco podría haberlo mandado a la mierda desde hacía mucho si no hubiera estado tan perplejo por lo que había sucedido entre Potter y Pucey después de perdiera el conocimiento en el salón de archivo, y cuyo relato había llegado a él gracias a la misma Comadreja.

Draco y Weasley llegaron a la oficina del primero, quien se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón. Apenas sí podía creer lo que había escuchado de labios de Weasley un rato antes, cuando a éste también le habían tomado su declaración.

—Así que, ¿bajo arresto, eh? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Eso explicaba por qué dos aurores lo habían "escoltado" al salir Potter del hospital: lo estaban esperando para encarcelarlo en la celda de seguridad del Ministerio.

—Ajá. —Weasley estaba jugueteando con el costoso juego de plumas que Draco mantenía en su escritorio—. Cuarenta y ocho horas, y entonces será libre otra vez —dijo como si tal cosa.

Draco casi pierde los estribos ante la exasperante calma del otro.

—¡¿Cómo demonios puedes estar tan tranquilo, Weasley?! Potter no se conformó con quitarme a Pucey de encima, sino que lo golpeó hasta casi matarlo, y ahora está arrestado por el abuso de fuerza, retrasando nuestra investigación y arruinando su reputación… ¡¿y a ti no te importa?! —bramó con incredulidad.

Weasley dejó sus finas plumas en paz y lo miró largamente.

—No es que no me importe, Malfoy. Las cosas están bien ahora, ¿para qué preocuparse? A ti no te pasó nada _demasiado grave_, lo cual a mí no me hubiera importado mucho, deberé confesarte —dijo sonriendo con burla y Draco lo miró con furia. Weasley soltó una risita antes de continuar—: Pucey está lo suficiente vivo como para asistir a su juicio y cumplir su condena, y Harry… —Weasley desvió la mirada antes de completar—: Bueno, Harry las ha pasado peores, créeme. Un rato de encierro no es nada para él.

Draco se frotó la cara con las manos. No comprendía a Weasley, no cuando él estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios. Todo eso no hacía más que demorar la misión del escuadrón, sobre todo ahora que sus investigaciones apuntaban a que Campbell estaba oculto en el mismísimo Glencoe, donde la mitad de los habitantes eran sus parientes y de seguro alguno de ellos lo estaba ocultado.

Suspiró y decidió enfocarse en eso precisamente, después de todo la noche era joven y Weasley y él todavía podrían trabajar un par de horas antes de irse a descansar. Así que sepultó a Potter en lo más profundo de su mente y le contó a Weasley todo lo que había conseguido averiguar en el archivo acerca de la familia Campbell. Weasley tomó nota con sumo interés y cuando Draco terminó, también le informó el resultado de las pesquisas que habían hecho Harry y él.

—En Londres localizamos a una prima segunda de Campbell, squib a mayores señas, y ella nos contó cosas bastante interesantes de toda la familia que se quedó en Escocia. De hecho, el odio que los Campbell le tienen a los no-mágicos, es la razón porque la buena señora tuvo que huir de su pueblo natal a la ciudad. Nos estaba proporcionando algunos nombres de los familiares más problemáticos que ella cree podrían estar ayudando a Campbell, cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo de Pucey y tú, y entonces tuvimos que interrumpir la entrevista para regresar al Ministerio a buscarlos. Quedamos de regresar con la prima de Campbell, pero sinceramente no creo que sea ne…

—¿QUÉ? —lo interrumpió Draco, no muy seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Puedes repetir eso, por favor? —Weasley lo miró como si no comprendiera, y Draco especificó—: ¿Cómo demonios pudieron Potter y tú darse cuenta de que Pucey me estaba atacando en el Ministerio?

Weasley palideció tanto que sus pecas parecían moradas.

—Yo no dije eso —jadeó.

—Oh, sí. Claro que lo dijiste —afirmó Draco—. Y exijo saber de qué se trata si no quieres que regrese a declarar que Potter y tú estaban enterados de antemano de las intenciones de Pucey y no hicieron nada para evitarlo.

Weasley pasó del lívido al rojo en menos de un segundo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ni Harry ni yo seríamos capaces de hacerte algo así, Malfoy! ¿Quiénes te crees que somos?

—¡Unos mentirosos que me han estado ocultando algo! —gritó Draco a su vez—. Voy a contarte hasta tres para que me cuentes el secretito que se traen entre manos, porque si no…

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —se resignó Weasley, dejando caer una valiosísima pluma de águila al suelo. Se demoró algunos segundos en responder, apretando los labios, como si se lo pensara mucho antes de hablar—. Harry va a matarme por esto, pero tal vez sea mejor si tú también lo sabes —dijo al fin, mirando a Draco directamente a los ojos con suma seriedad—. Lo que sucede es que Harry ha estado… desarrollando un… un como lazo hacia ti. Algo que lo ata contigo y con tus emociones, aparentemente.

—¿Qué? —bufó Draco.

Weasley se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, hombre. Sé que suena jalado de los pelos, y yo tampoco lo creí la primera vez que me lo dijo. Pero después tuve que aceptarlo, al ver lo mal que lo pasaba y después de lo de hoy, ya no me queda ninguna duda.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejársela. Tal vez Pucey sí le había ocasionado algún daño cerebral, después de todo.

—¿Podrías explicarme _con todo detalle_ a qué te refieres cuándo dices que Potter está atado a mí? —preguntó con gran lentitud.

—Bueno, él dice que desde el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando los rescatamos del Salón de los Menesteres en llamas, ha sentido —Weasley arrugó el gesto como si le diera asco lo que iba a decir a continuación—… _cierta atracción_ hacia ti. Me jura que fue desde ese momento, y por más que ha hecho para negarlo o para evitarlo, simplemente es así. Inevitable e irresistible, dice. Según él, cuando está cerca de ti siente como si tu cuerpo llamara al de él a gritos, como si fuera una fuerza magnética que lo instara a acercarse.

Weasley, más enrojecido que antes, se silenció durante un momento. Era evidente que no estaba mintiendo, se le veía demasiado abochornado como para eso. Suspiró y continuó con su increíble relato:

—Cuando me dijo todo eso, yo me reí de él y le dije "Amigo, de dónde yo vengo, a eso le llaman calentura. Si tienes ganas de follarte al hurón, adelante. Hazlo y pasa página" —dijo Weasley y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada—. Pero Harry me juró que era mucho más que eso. Y que presentía que si se acercaba a ti, sería peor, pues con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que además de sentirse atraído, él… _percibe_ cuando estás en peligro. Dice que es como si pudiera sentir el miedo que tú estás experimentando, que sabe que estás en riesgo y que a veces hasta puede sentir dolor o cosas que tú mismo estás viviendo. Harry dice que esa sensación es tan aplastante e insoportable, que necesita salir corriendo a buscarte para ayudarte. —Weasley hizo una larguísima pausa, mirando a Draco con preocupación—. Él cree que podría morir si tú mueres también.

Draco comenzó a sudar frío. Aquello era escalofriante y casi pudo sentir lástima por Potter.

—Es un hechizo. Una maldición —comenzó a farfullar Draco—. Tiene que ir a San Mungo, que le hagan exámenes y descubran que fue lo que…

Weasley soltó una risita.

—Malfoy, ¿realmente crees que nos quedaríamos sentados sin hacer nada? ¿Tengo que recordarte que Hermione Granger es nuestra amiga?

Draco recordó a la gusano de biblioteca que había sido aquella sangre sucia y negó con la cabeza. Seguramente que semejante bicho ya habría pensado en cualquier posibilidad mencionada en los libros de toda la historia de la humanidad, aparte de haber arrastrado a Potter a consultarse con todos los sanadores disponibles en miles de kilómetros a la redonda.

—Entonces, ¿nadie sabe qué es lo que lo provoca? —preguntó nada más para asegurarse, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

Weasley negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos la firme sospecha que tiene que ver con… la deuda de mago. Hermione cree que, tal vez debido a que Harry es un mago poderoso y fuera de lo común (tuvo un trozo del alma de Voldemort en él, por si acaso no lo sabes), quizá el encantamiento que se convoca por salvar la vida a otro mago, ha funcionado mal con él.

Draco bufó.

—Pero, Weasley, seamos realistas… ¿a cuánta gente Potter le salvó la vida durante la guerra e incluso después? —Weasley abrió mucho la boca pero no respondió. Draco sabía que hasta el mismo Potter habría perdido la cuenta—. Exactamente a eso me refiero. A montones, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué no desarrolló esa… esa… obsesión con todos a los que ha salvado como lo ha hecho conmigo?

—Merlín, Malfoy, si lo supiéramos, ya habríamos hecho algo para…

—Lo que pasa es que Potter está enamorado de mí, Weasley —afirmó Draco petulantemente, cruzándose de brazos y subiendo los pies a su escritorio. De pronto había recordado el beso que Potter le había dado la noche anterior en el pub, algo que estaba seguro, Potter no hacía con todos aquellos a los que les había salvado el pellejo. Weasley lo miró con incredulidad y Draco añadió—: Por favor, Weasley, no sé de qué te sorprendes. Soy tan irresistible que eso no debería extrañarle absolutamente a nadie.

Aunque si Draco era sincero con él mismo, la verdad era que sí le extrañaba que Potter estuviera hasta las manitas por él. Era curioso, pero a pesar de la obsesiva fijación que el Cuatrojos parecía tener por Draco, e incluso, a pesar del beso intempestivo y apasionado que le había dado, éste jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de que fuera porque estuviera enamorado de su persona. Y la idea, cosa rara, ahora no le resultaba tan desagradable del todo…

—¡Por supuesto que no está enamorado de ti! —refutó Weasley poniendo la cara de asco más exagerada que había puesto en todo ese rato, y vaya que ya era decir. Draco se sintió profundamente ofendido por eso, pero antes de poder decir nada, Weasley continuó—: ¿Qué podría ver alguien en ti, si eres un cretino? ¡Desde que te conoce, Harry siempre te ha odiado, has sido su rival toda la vida, siempre tratando de opacarlo y molestarlo! No, Malfoy, eso está definitivamente descartado. Tiene que ser un tipo de magia, y lo peor, magia negra. De otro modo, Harry _jamás_ se habría fijado en ti.

Las palabras de Weasley lo habían ofendido tanto que durante unos segundos Draco no pudo pensar en qué responder. Afortunadamente, Weasley continuó hablando sin percatarse en lo más mínimo que acababa de irritar profundamente a Draco.

—Es algo anormal, algo mágico. Por supuesto que no es amor, es más, ¡ni siquiera es atracción! Si no, ¿cómo explicas que Harry haya sentido tu miedo cuando Pucey te estaba atacando, e incluso le dolieron en la cara los cuatro golpes que el idiota te dio? —gritó Weasley, señalándose las dos partes de la cara donde Pucey había golpeado repetidamente a Draco—. ¡Se puso como loco en la casa de la prima de Campbell, gritando que algo te estaba pasando, que fuéramos a buscarte! Nos aparecimos aquí con la esperanza de que aún no hubieras salido, y Harry, sin saber cómo ni por qué, se encaminó directo al archivo.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto. Eso sí que era raro. Weasley continuó, bajando la voz y mirando a Draco con algo que parecía enojo.

—Incluso, al llegar ante la puerta, Harry gritó de dolor, se llevó una mano a la boca y exclamó, todavía mucho más furioso que antes: _"¡El maldito lo ha vuelto a golpear y le ha tirado un diente!_". —Draco se estremeció al escuchar eso—. ¿Cómo te lo explicas, Malfoy? ¿Todas las personas se sienten así por su media naranja cuando están _enamorados_?

Un largo silencio invadió la oficina de Draco. Weasley, furioso, esperaba a que éste dijera algo, y Draco tuvo que tragar un doloroso nudo que se le había formado en la garganta antes de poder pronunciar palabra. No comprendía por qué, pero sentía una gran decepción al saber que el interés de Potter hacia él era resultado de alguna malévola maldición.

—No tienes que ser tan sarcástico conmigo, Weasley —rezongó Draco hablando con gran lentitud, temiendo que su voz dejara traslucir la repentina desilusión que estaba sintiendo—. Después de todo, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que le sucede a Potter. Yo no lo hechicé ni pedí que se sintiera así por mí.

Weasley suspiró y desvió la mirada durante un momento, sus facciones relajándose un poco.

—Sí, tienes razón —accedió—. Lo siento, Malfoy, en verdad ninguno de nosotros cree que tú tengas la culpa. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que sí creemos? —dijo con repentino entusiasmo, mirando fijamente hacia Draco—. Que tú podrías ayudarnos a resolver esto.

—¿Yo?

—¡Pues claro! ¿No es obvio? —dijo Weasley—. Hermione tiene la teoría de que, si esta maldición (sí, porque es una maldición para el pobre Harry, Malfoy, cállate la boca) fue provocada por la deuda de vida, la solución es que tú se la pagues.

—¿Que se la pague? —repitió Draco—. ¿La deuda de vida?

—Ajá. Hermione cree que todo esto terminará si tú le salvas la vida a él, a Harry. Pero no de cualquier manera, si no poniendo en riesgo la tuya propia.

—Estás demente, Weasley. Yo no haré tal co…

—¡Fue así que Harry te salvó la tuya, ¿ya no lo recuerdas?! —gritó Weasley, enojándose de nuevo—. Escuchó tus gritos y regresó a buscarte a sabiendas de que también él podía morir entre las llamas si hacía eso. ¡No fue un rescate cualquiera, Malfoy! Harry se arriesgó por ti, y por eso Hermione cree que esta deuda es mucho más especial que cualquier otra. Y tú tienes que corresponder de la misma manera, tienes que estar en peligro tú también. No es como si tengas que tomarlo de la mano cuando se vaya a caer en la ducha o cosas así de fáciles.

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Draco.

—¿Cuando se vaya a caer en la ducha? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, recordando de repente el diálogo que había sostenido con Potter y Weasley acerca de cómo se había hecho su chichón.

"En la mañana, cuando me duchaba, resbalé y me golpeé… Después de todo, eran las cinco y media de la mañana", había dicho Potter cuando Draco le preguntó.

¿Y qué hora había sido cuando Draco se había despertado, aterrorizado por algo, sintiéndose mojado, sintiendo que caía y con un dolor lacerante en la frente como si se hubiera golpeado?

Habían sido las cinco y media de la mañana.

Draco se sintió enfermo ante semejante revelación. Un mareo lo invadió y se movió hacia delante, bajando los pies del escritorio y apoyándose sobre él con las manos. Quería vomitar. En serio que sí.

—Malfoy, ¿te sientes mal? —le preguntó Weasley—. ¡Te has puesto de color verde!

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, es sólo... la impresión de la noticia —mintió. No iba a decirle a Weasley que él también sufría de "una atadura" hacia Potter y a sus malditas emociones. Oh, no. No diría nada a nadie hasta estar seguro de qué era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

Weasley resopló y meneó la cabeza.

—Eres un cobarde. Mira cómo te has puesto sólo porque te hablé de arriesgar la vida… ¡De verdad que a veces…!

Draco sólo lo miró con intenso enojo, pero no respondió. Que pensara el cretino lo que quisiera, cualquier cosa era mejor a que supiera que en verdad Draco sentía por Potter algo mucho más allá de una "sana rivalidad" y que Potter no era el único ahí que podía sentir los miedos y peligros a los que se enfrentaba el otro.

Draco primero se dejaría matar por cien Puceys antes de reconocer tamaña verdad.

* * *

Aprovechando el encierro temporal de Potter, Weasley arrastró a Draco a una desagradable entrevista con su amiga, la sangre sucia Granger. Ella, al contrario de Draco, se mostró muy feliz de verlo. Bueno, siendo sinceros, se mostró feliz de que hubiese accedido a ayudarlos a "desencantar" a Potter, pues, según dijo, estaba completamente harta de escuchar a Potter suspirar todo el santo día por él, de verlo ojeroso, cansado y, lo peor, sin ilusiones.

—No come bien. No duerme como es debido. ¡Todo es culpa tuya, Malfoy! Se la debes a Harry, y se la vas a pagar.

Si Draco no hubiese estado tan impactado por el hecho de que se había dado cuenta que a él le pasaba lo mismo que a Potter, Granger no habría vivido para contarlo. Además, ¿qué Weasley no le había dicho que ahí nadie pensaba que fuera su culpa? Por lo visto, Granger tenía una opinión muy diferente al resto.

Granger los invitó a sentarse y se pusieron a idear un plan. Siendo que ella había decidido que todo eso era culpa de Draco, éste tuvo que darle dinero para que se largara a comprar lo necesario ("Es que no es barato, ¿sabes, Malfoy? Pero cómo tú eres millonario y todo eso, pues sé que será como quitarle un pelo a un gato…"). Weasley charló con él mientras tanto, intercalando de vez en cuando una que otra amenaza mortal que llevaría a cabo si Draco no salvaba la vida de Harry cuando fuese necesario. Después de un rato de escuchar eso y de preguntarse por qué el señor Destino lo odiaba tanto, Draco se disculpó y finalmente fue a vomitar al baño.

Una media hora después, Granger regresó al apartamento con un paquete bajo el brazo. Weasley quiso mirar, pero Granger dijo que primero tenía que aplicarles un encantamiento a los objetos que llevaba ahí, así que se encerró en su habitación a hacerlo, alegando que Draco y Weasley la distraían demasiado. Diez minutos más tarde, salió con los pelos más alborotados que antes y una caja abierta que contenía, al parecer, un par de joyas de plata.

—Aquí está. Tú te pondrás esto, Malfoy —dijo Granger, arrojándole a Draco un colgante sujeto de una correa de cuero negro—. Y esto —les dijo, señalando con su varita la otra joya que había quedado en la caja. Draco y Weasley se acercaron a ver. Era un anillo a juego—… será para Harry. Les he colocado un poderoso encantamiento vinculador que hará que Malfoy, cuando toque su colgante y diga "Llévame", se traslade a donde sea que se encuentre este anillo. El cual, por supuesto, estará en el dedo de Harry a partir de esta tarde.

Sonrió muy satisfecha de ella misma y miró a los dos aurores como esperando el veredicto.

—Funciona como un traslador, ¿entonces? —preguntó Draco mientras acariciaba distraídamente su colgante nuevo entre los dedos. Esperaba que Granger no hubiese gastado mucho en él porque no pensaba usarlo más de lo necesario.

—Así es. Un traslador cuyo destino será el mismo donde se encuentre el anillo en el momento en que sea activado.

—Hermione, yo tengo una duda —preguntó Weasley, poniendo su habitual cara de idiota—, ¿cómo se supone que Malfoy sabrá cuándo está Harry en peligro, si no están juntos todo el tiempo?

—Oh. Ah. Eh —Granger abrió mucho los ojos—. Creo que me hace falta pensar en eso.

Draco los miró con sorna, preguntándose si debía decirles que a él también se le había desarrollado un radar para percibir cuando Potter estaba en aprietos. Miró a Granger hacer un montón de muecas graciosas mientras analizaba su problema, y al final Draco decidió que no les diría nada. Era más divertido mirarla devanándose los sesos.

—¿Puedo irme ya? —preguntó inocentemente, ansiando salir de ese apartamento muggle que le estaba dando comezón.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Granger, frunciendo las cejas como si estuviese pensando muy duramente. Seguro que buscaba una excusa para impedir que Draco se fuera y así, seguir torturándolo. Al final, pareció que no se le ocurrió nada, porque suspiró y añadió—: Mientras pienso en lo otro, me encargaré de que Harry tenga el anillo puesto esta misma noche. Le diré que es un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños o algo así.

—Si le dices que Malfoy se lo ha regalado, seguro no se lo quita ni para ir al baño —comentó Weasley, echándole un vistazo a la caja para ver la susodicha joya—. Mmm… ¡Qué raro es! ¿Qué demonios significa ese símbolo que tiene grabado?

—Eh, ¿cuál símbolo? —preguntó Granger comenzando a enrojecer y alejando la caja de la vista de Weasley— No sé de qué estás hablando, Ron.

Draco tuvo un mal presentimiento de eso.

—A ver —dijo Draco, y le arrebató la caja a la bruja. Antes de que ella pudiera impedirlo, Draco observó con detenimiento aquel anillo de plata. Estaba tallado con un par de símbolos que Draco sabía, era de origen céltico: un nudo que rodeaba todo el anillo y servía de marco para un par de manos que sostenían un minúsculo corazón, el cual tenía una corona encima.

Draco jadeó con indignación. Rápidamente, miró con detenimiento el colgante que tenía en la otra mano y que hasta ese momento no había observado bien. Era un dije redondo, con los dos mismos símbolos del anillo en él.

Draco volvió a jadear y fulminó a Granger con la mirada.

—¡¿El Claddagh?! Pero, ¡¿acaso tienes escarabajos en el cerebro, Granger?!

—¡Oye, Malfoy, contrólate! —intervino Weasley—. ¿Qué demonios es el cladásh, o lo que sea?

Granger enrojeció más y pareció dispuesta a no decir nada, por lo que Draco suspiró y le respondió a Weasley:

—El Claddagh es un símbolo de origen irlandés que representa la amistad, el amor y la lealtad. Por lo general se usan en anillos de compromiso o de boda, o sea, en regalos que se hacen entre _ena-mo-ra-dos_ —finalizó Draco, recalcando la palabra con odio y asesinando a Granger con la mirada—. ¡Si le dicen a Potter que yo le di eso, creerá que le estoy declarando mi amor!

—Tonterías, Malfoy. También se suele regalar como símbolo de amistad —dijo Granger restándole importancia—. Ahora, lo vital es que Ron no se separe de Harry para que, en el momento dado que éste esté en un gran peligro, pueda él comunicarse contigo y acudas a salvarlo… Necesito pensar en algo que…

Lo que Granger tenía que pensar, ya no fue escuchado por Draco. Tragando saliva y preguntándose por milésima vez en qué diablos se había metido al asociarse con aquellos dos, Draco se pasó la correa de cuero por la cabeza, colocándose así aquel significativo colgante. No quiso ni imaginarse lo que Potter creería cuando viera el anillo que supuestamente él le había comprado. Su última esperanza era que Potter fuera demasiado espeso para tener idea de qué era el Claddagh.

Aunque conociendo a Granger como él la conocía, Draco estaba seguro de que lo había comprado así a propósito para hacer creer al pobre ingenuo de Potter que Draco sentía por él algo mucho más significativo que su famosa y añeja rivalidad.

Pasando la mano abierta por encima del colgante que ya pendía de su cuello, Draco suspiró discretamente y tuvo que reconocer que, tal vez, lo anterior no era tan descabellado como se podía creer. Que, tal vez, realmente Draco estaba atado a Potter con lazos que ninguno de los dos alcanzaban a comprender.

Pero eso, era un secreto que Draco prefería llevarse a la tumba antes de dejárselos saber.

"Después de todo, estos lazos y este interés que sentimos el uno por el otro son sólo resultado de una estúpida maldición, ¿cierto?", pensó Draco no sin cierta decepción, mirando a Granger y a Weasley discutir por algo pero sin prestarles la más mínima atención. "El resultado de una deuda de mago… _fallida_", concluyó con sarcasmo, sintiéndose inexplicablemente enojado y arrugando el gesto casi sin darse cuenta. Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera predicho que terminaría así, "atado" a Potter por lazos invisibles pero invencibles, Draco se habría dejado consumir por las llamas de muy buena gana allá en el Salón de los Menesteres de donde el mismo Potter lo había sacado.

O… tal vez no.

Draco agachó la mirada al recordar aquel terrorífico momento. Jamás se le había ocurrido reflexionar en que Potter realmente se había arriesgado para salvarlo a él, que podía haber muerto, que no tenía por qué haber regresado a buscarlo.

Si no hubiera estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos como se encontraba, Draco se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza al descubrir que Weasley y Granger ya habían dejado de discutir y estaban mirándolo con genuino asombro. Porque, después de todo, ver a Malfoy con el semblante nostálgico no era cosa de todos los días, y el hecho de que estuviera acariciando el colgante sin darse cuenta, era un gesto bastante revelador.

Incluso hasta para alguien tan poco intuitivo como Ron.

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. ^^ De corazón, pido perdón por la demora, pero mi vida es ahora un poco muy alocada y me deja casi nada de tiempo libre. ¡Espero poder traerles el próximo pronto! Besos!_


End file.
